


Whispers

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Dark Zayn, Dom Zayn, High School AU, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Poor Harry, Stalker, Top Zayn, Underage Harry, Underage Niall, Zayn is fucking desperate for Niall, Zayn's a creepy man, blowjob, demonic voices, larry? idk we'll see about that, louis and liam would be introduced on later chapters, minx harry, rentboy, slight non con, tragic past, used Harry, zarry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You weren't satisfied, yes?"</p><p>Everyday, every single grotesque day, the demonic voices would come and invade his mind. Whispering malicious thoughts about his 15 year old neighbor who knew nothing about the 27 year old single and unemployed man's intention. He had once had what you call a perfect life and relationship. But when his fiancée died due to a tragic misfortune, the hazel orbed man had changed.</p><p>And he now lived a dark life together with the voices who knew nothing but to whisper his inner desires and lust.</p><p>Control. Zayn Malik needed a hell lot of self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. And this kinda sucks at first since I'm not one for proofreading and I have no one to beta this but it's worth a shot. Especially for the lovely Ziall shippers out there. Warnings for the explicit scenes, mind you, Zayn is sick and twisted here, so.
> 
> Hope this turns out well.

He continued to thrust inside, much harder and faster. The teenage lad he picked at some filthy pub cried as he gripped on the white sheets for dear life which were most likely already stained by his own blood. Zayn Malik didn't care if he was hurting him... he was too horny and blinded to care.

 

"Shit. Ouch! Please... be gentle." said the whimpering boy beneath him.

 

"Fuck off slut, you wanted this. So shut the fuck up!" Zayn didnt budge and yanked the curly boy's hair then mauling it back on the tear stained pillow. He pounded much harder, pulling his length until only the head was inside before slamming it all the way back in with such great force. They continued the inhumane rhythm as he was now beginning to feel the heat coiling inside his stomach and within a short while he came, spilling his spunk inside the boy. The hot liquids surging inside caused the boy to wince uncontrollably as the semens seeped down heavily on his abused hole.

 

"Get out." Zayn ordered as he got himself a fag from the bedside table, lighting it up before taking a long drag then blowing the smoke on the poor boy's face. "Here's your tip, the rest is on that fat pimp. Now scam before I beat the living lights out of you!"

 

Afraid that he might die on the spot, the boy hurried his way out of the exclusive hotel the older man booked. Zayn didn't bother walking him outside or finding him a cab, he wasn't the sweet nor romantic type. That was just a fucking rentboy, he needn't to act all charming on him. As soon as he finished the spliff, he then went inside the shower to wash the dried comes off his body. He couldn't help but laugh at the lanky boy he fucked senseless minutes ago. He took note of his longs limbs and pale skinny body. Well he did have some remarkable points to remember. Those luscious brown curls that reminded him so much of dried moss, his pale white skin that Zayn made sure to leave ample bites and bruises, fat red lips that he bit until it drew blood and the most notable feature was his dull emerald eyes. It looked too desperate and Zayn could sense how the young one badly needed the quids.

 

Zayn couldn't care less if he didn't ask for his name. He did but fuck that, it's not like they'll build a whole new relationship. Zayn's heart had already died 7 years ago. After his fiancée Marionette left him after getting shot by her drunk father. The first time Zayn laid eyes on her was during their university years, his world seemed to stop as it gradually shone with the lights coming from her sparkling aura. She was the most beautiful person Zayn had ever seen, not even his bitch of a mother could match Marionette's beauty. Her dirty blonde hair which he assumed would fall pass her chest was tied into a messy bun, those pink thin lips that Zayn would violate any rule just to have a taste of them, bright big ocean blue eyes that he couldn't seem to avert his gaze with and yes, he has a thing for short people. Marionette was a good 5 feet tall, as for Zayn being a foot taller.

 

Time flies and God knows how the lad asked her out, and how he practically won her heart. Marionette was his sunshine, and his only star that shone brightly during his darkness nights.

 

A year before they graduate, Zayn got her pregnant, Marionette cried. At the young age of 20 she wasn't ready to label herself as a mother, let alone carry a living seed inside her womb. But with a lot of coaxing and encouragment from her compassionate soon to be husband, she finally thought of keeping the child. Nine fruitful months had passed and an angel was then born, gaining another fulfillment in Zayn's life.

 

But the celebration came too soon when one day, Marionette just had to die together with their new born baby. Mr. Cameron, Marionette's father, shot his own daughter for no apparent reason.  _Drugs_ , that may have pushed him to pull the trigger, everyone supposed. Zara, their baby, slipped from her mother's craddle as soon as the bullet met her head, falling with a loud thud accompanied with the second bang which was shot straight into Blain Cameron's head. The heartbreaking event was then recorded in London's anecdote as one of the most tragic crimes of the year. Homicide and suicide. And the rest was history.

 

**You weren't satisfied, yes?**

 

He was hearing it again. The loud voices booming inside his head, the low demon like calls whispering within his soul. The heavy feeling of their breathes passing through his lobes caused the apprehensive man to shudder relentlessly.

 

**Niall. You need that boy... you need that virgin boy. Fuck him till he cries. Fuck him till he begs like how you fucked that stupid slut. Show him no mercy.**

 

The summons brought a smile on his face. Niall, the Irish kid. Niall Horan, his cute little neighbor. Niall, the blonde boy who looked so much like his Marionette. Yes, he'll have a taste of his purity someday. The inner voices need not to push their demands on him.

 

"Fuck off, I know what to do." Zayn snorted before turning the shower off as he scampered back to where he left his fresh clothes. He hissed loudly when he felt himself aching again, the rentboy just couldn't quench his thirst. But he knew he could put all the blame on those devious pack who were vile enough to whisper malicious notions about his 15 year old neighbor.

 

He seized his wallet off the table to pull a certain picture he kept for 2 whole years for his self pleasuring purposes. It was a photo of the sparkling kid beaming largely, revealing his two front crooked teeth. His thumb grazed slowly on the picture, breathing heavily as he without a thought grabbed on his stiffening length. Oh how those lips replicated Marionette's, how lovely could it have been if those were wrapped around him? Perhaps he should probably figure it out and make a move.

 

"Maybe soon, yeah?" And after what seemed like a few tugs and pull on his rock hard length, he came patently hard. Shooting his loads and messing up the photo he held dear for the past 2 years


	2. Chapter Two

Niall swore he's obligated to hit Harry with their practice ball if he was to be given a great chance. Clearly they all agreed on having their footie training last Satuday, but turns out the curly headed boy stood them up, leaving them with a missing goalie.

 

Passing his essays as what Mrs. Cleaveland had ordered the class, Niall made sure to shove Harry the stacks of paper gathered together up till it reaches the front from where he was seated. Harry didn't miss the pout on Niall's face, of course he was mad, Harry made a promise. A promise he obviously didn't keep. Later that day, the Irish boy knew he couldn't maintain the snubbish glow he was trying to accommodate. He was too kind to put on an act of being all too grumpy when honestly it didn't suit him. So being the little angel he was, he shook off the sheer disappointment on him and went to sit by his side to have a nice, if not long, sensible talk.

 

"Damn it Haz." He huffed, playfully nudging Harry on the shoulders. "We thought you got into some accident." Niall hated to admit it but he did somehow got scared over the possibility. He tried calling Harry several times that night but the boy just wouldn't pick up his phone. Thankfully his day had ended with Harry texting him his well being, relieving his worn out state.

 

"I told you I was out with Gemma. Couldn't say no to her invitations, you know?" Harry smirked, although tensing at some point. Niall didn't miss the brief act, was Harry cold or what? "But I'm really, really sorry about missing the practice. I know, I'm such a twat for not sticking with my words."

 

Niall pursed his lips, shaking his head in the proccess of giving his curly friend a disbelieving look. "And to think you were the one who said we should train to shapen up! Gosh Harry!" he emitted a dramatic wheeze before standing up to leave him with his mock up guilt trip.

 

"Nialler! Come on!" And so it worked. Niall smiled triumphantly.

 

-

 

"Yes, yes. I've sent you all the things you needed, so thank me later for my provision. Hah! What else could possibly go wrong? You bitches better know I don't work with that. Wasn't really my cup of tea, figures why I rejected the previous proposal." Zayn slumped lazily on his swivel chair, feet up to relax on his mahogany counter. For an unemployed man who was nearing the age of 30, he seemed too unfazed about his condition. But why would he feel unsettled when the job itself hunts for him? And as for the currect situation, he was being offered to work back at the company he once abandoned. There is just no way he'd go back to that laughable establishment. Offer him a million pounds? Buy him twin Porsches or his dream black Range Rover? Promise him dozens of bitches to fuck? Screw you then, he'd never bite such foolish briberies. "Secretary? Me? For the CEO? Great! He can suck my dick then." He barked out a frightening laugh that may or may not have sent shivers down the caller's spine before slamming the telephone back on its set, way to break the frail device.

 

The dark haired 27 year old man groaned as if to let out the slight annoyance he kept in, cackling mindlessly soon after realizing how screwed he was. Sure he was rich, he probably has millions of quids stored on his account. Sure he can entice everything that breathes, everyone would be more than happy to loom their filthy fingers over his toned figure. Sure everyone wishes to be like him, or might as well fucking be him. Of course, this was reality, he was Zayn Malik after all. Marionette's fiance. Marionette's sunshine. Marionette's everything. A dead person's past lover. The devil's companion. The darkness' minion. Niall's fate.

 

The young boy's destiny.

 

But he needed to work, he suddenly thought, that's a must.

 

He crossed out with the unsuitable jobs he could ever sight on the papers. Bakery? No, not his thing, he couldn't even stand waiting for his toast to launch out of its toaster. Teacher? Please, he doesn't want to see himself sulking behind the bars. He has a serious case of pedophilia, so lets cross the chance out. Cashier for a French restaurant? Odd vacancy, what a lame advert for a fancy bristo. But he considered that job, he'll just have to analyze it later as the sound of what seemed like a bus pulled over in front of his driveway or most probably his neighbor's turf. Zayn immediately jolted off his chair to peek through the thin canopy and sight for his Irish ball of sunshine.

 

_**"Call him. Ask him over."** _

 

The voices slurred. They were whispering once again. How could there ever be a day where he's free from the ominous whispers when he himself plotted a lot of vicious undertakings to ravish the pure boy. A small hint of amusement slowly crept on his face. Niall had arrived, standing and struggling to carry his kit. Now's his chance, his chance to show his potency. He could be the man of Niall's dream, and he needed to prove that with his strength.

 

**_"Help him, amuse him... Abuse him."_ **

 

"Niall!" The adult called, he strode fast out his room to reach his empty backyard with a fence dividing his and the Horan's lawn. As soon as the blond boy caught sight of him, a gleeful smile was then developed on his face.

 

"Mr. Malik!" Niall cheered, matching Zayn's immense euphoria. It has been a while since the kid last saw his old neighbor. Niall knew nothing much about him but he did know he was friendly and thoughtful... his good looks were just a bonus. But his age, Niall didn't want to ask for he knew how one would react once the unnecessary question leaves his mouth. He had offended a lot of ladies back then, and he about had had enough. He'll just stick with the thought of Mr. Malik being on his early 20's. "It's quite a surprise seeing you, sir. How have you been?" He asked timidly, cheeks glowing crimson owing to the autumn breeze. Praise God for this bearable season! Zayn officially loved autumn, how much more when winter arrives.

 

"Oh, I'm fine. Always am." Zayn shrugged feigning nonchalance. "Bit a struggle, eh?" He nodded on the big blue bag his boy was carrying. Of course the first thing he wanted to word out was to offer his help, but judging by the proximity of the kid's house from where he was standing, he'd only make a fool of himself. So he chose to bury the displeasure within and held all the cusses he wanted to yammer for not being able to help Niall.

 

"Yeah, but I can manage. Just a few used kits, is all."

 

_**"Used. How delectable."** _

 

"Oh, better wash that soon kiddo. Hope you had fun at your practice." Niall blinked before shooting Zayn his irresistible smile. His crooked teeth were showing again, the glow his face seemed to emitted caused the elder's body to tense. And oh how he wanted to thank the Horan's for purchasing a fence that did a good job on hiding half of his body from the other side. He didn't want to scare Niall with the monstrous erection tenting his jeans.

 

"Yup! I better be. It was nice talking to you Mr. Malik, gotta go and do stuffs."

 

"Homework?" Zayn pried, their conversation started too soon to end. He wanted nothing more but elongate the discussion. "Nice and dilligent, ain't ya?"

 

"Actually... they're last on my list. I've got more naughty things to do." Niall giggled which was then transmitted to his raging cock. "Harry needs to learn, oh he really does."

 

Zayn perked up at the mention of another boy's name. Harry? That's a boy right? Because as much as he wished for it to be a girl's, Harry's never a lassie's name. He was fully aware of the boy's sexuality, of Niall being gay, so chances are with every girl he speaks to, either they're just friends, or Niall just felt like this bitch was worth his attention. But Harry... who the fuck is Harry?

 

**_"His boyfriend, perhaps? Well, well, well! Somebody lost the game!"_ **

 

The voices snickered. Sneering at him for losing over a boy he never knew and just heard of. Was he really Niall's boyfriend? Are they in love? They can't be! He owns Niall! Niall can't love anyone other than him. So who the fucking fuck was Harry?! The beasts dimming his mind carried on with their shameless humor. And he was starting to feel the wrath boiling within him.

 

Frowning, Zayn asked. "Little Niall's got himself a... boyfriend?" He struggled saying the word. It tasted bitter once it rolled out his mouth.

 

"No! No! Harry's my best mate! He's just like a brother to me, God everybody always assume we're a thing. You've no idea how disgusted we feel." Niall faked a shudder before looking back to observe on Zayn's eerie smile. "M-Mr. Malik?" the shudders turned genuine as the elder's smile grew wider. "I... I gotta go, really. I-It was n-nice talking again. Bye!" And so he was gone, running along towards their flat identical to Zayn's.

 

**_"Hah! Nice going. You stand a fucking chance after all."_ **

 

His shoulders sagged lowly as he leaned over the white fence, Zayn sighed dreamily. "I thought so." He whispered back to the voices inside his head before cracking a lop sided smile as he proceeded back inside his flat where he could get rid of the  _still throbbing problem_  Niall had caused him.


	3. Chapter Three

Maura wanted to invite the man who lived alongside their house. Her birthday was coming soon and she thought she could celebrate it with her family, the parties with their other relatives could just go by the weekends. For the mean time, she would celebrate it with his husband and two loving sons.

But of course, being the compassionate neighbor she was entitled as, she wanted to ask the mysterious man over who seemed kind and friendly enough to join the humble celebration.

The day itself came and with the late declaration of Zayn's arrival, utterly surprised her youngest son.

Niall hadn't expected Zayn outside their front door when he was asked to greet the guest. Absolutely not, but the boy was kind enough to sweep himself out of the way to give the older man space to enter and pass the threshold. With a smile, he greets Zayn.

"Hello Mr. Malik. Glad to see you." the blond boy chirped, his eyes bright and blue. It was a lovely sight for the olive skinned man and the thoughts swarming around his twisted mind were too inappropriate and graphic to mention. Niall felt the slight pressure encircling the air as Zayn hasn't muttered any response to his greetings yet.  _Old men tend to not have a lengthy conversations with teens_. Niall supposed.

"T-This way." Niall led their way and the surprise visitor was soon greeted by Maura who stood lovely on her red dress.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He kissed her cheeks and adored Zayn's curtsy. Niall was already out of the scene as he scurried over his older brother and joined him with his game.

"Go help yourself with the food. It's really lovely having you here." Zayn and Maura had a nice long conversation regarding the man's job hunting. She even offered him some of the establishments she once worked with.

Under some personal circumstances, Zayn politely rejected the offer saying he wanted to pick something on his own. Maura easily understood the man's line of reasonings and carried on with a new subject matter.

Zayn hated his situation.

He shouldn't be at the table chatting with the adults. Niall was alone at the living room as Greg thought of joining them. Zayn wanted to leave the place where he's at and accompany the lone boy instead.

He sees the boy playing FIFA alone, he looked quite sad... and lonely.

Niall needed him. Zayn was positive.

So after building up all the guts he had in him, he politely excused himself to associate with their bored looking son. Greg just laughed over his willingness to entertain his little brother but nonetheless had him do whatever he wanted. He was their guest, and the least they could do was to make him comfortable.

Zayn internally smiles.

The voices were celebrating. He could here them.

**Take the kid to his room! Ravish him till he cries and beg you to stop! Pound that sweet little virgin!**

"Hey." He greets as soon as he sagged down beside the boy. Niall looked up to give him a smile, but the boy just couldn't bring himself to smile genuinely not when Zayn's giving him that kind of look.

The older man practically drools over him and he's tempted to lick the boy then and there.

Niall felt the shivers coursing down his spine. The kind of smile Mr. Malik was flashing him meant something else and he was sure of it. It didn't seem like a friendly one, but more of a... No, it can't be. Mr. Malik's a decent man. Why would he even think such thoughts like that about the man?

In return, Niall smiled back. Only that it never reached his eyes. Afterall, he still felt scared. You could never blame him. "Hello Mr. Malik."

"Zayn. Call me Zayn, baby."

Niall felt the scarse hair on the back of his neck stand up at the term addressed to him.  _Baby?!_  He was no ones baby, well maybe he was his mum's kid but heck, he didn't like the sound of the older man calling him by that name.

"I-I'm fine with M-Mr. Malik..." He avoids his glare when he rejected him.

"Okay." Niall mentally sighs when the man beside him gave up.

 

x

 

"Mum! Next time tell me if you're inviting Mr. Malik over. So I could hide inside my room." Niall chewed on his bottom lip as he played with the loose thread at the hem of his favorite jumper. He didn't fail to hear the silent gasp his mother emitted.

"Niall! Now what does that suppose to mean? Doesn't that sound kind of rude?" Maura chided only to earn an eyeroll from her youngest son. "And don't you dare do that to me young man! Have you been hanging around with Harry too much lately?" She questions as soon as the topic about their neighbor was dropped off.

"What? What does that have got to do with Harry?!" Niall hated how his mother never liked his friends, especially Harry.

She would never trust Harry with her son ever again when she found the curly lad puffing out smokes inside Niall's room. The blond kid just sat there, watching with adoration at how Harry could form those continuous ring of smokes.

Both unaware that Niall's mum was watching, already seething.

"I swear if I so ever smell a smoke on your clothes, it'll be cornsoup for you for 3 months, no meat, pork, fish, no NANDOS."

After her not so short telling off, Niall stormed inside his room with heavy steps as he slammed the door close. He didn't care if his mum would get even angrier at him. He just hated how she's too judgemental over his friends.

But she doesn't even dare listen when he tries to explain that Mr. Malik freaks him out.

Zayn. He remembers the name, it's quite unique. Was he really British? His name didn't prove he was one but his face... he did look a bit foreign. Well who cares? And if he had to be honest, Mr. Malik did look pretty handsome.

He sometimes thought why was the man locking himself up in his house when he could go out and fish a lot of women. He was quite positive they'll be lining up on him.

Niall suddenly cringed. Why was he even thinking about Zayn?

Maybe because before he left, he greeted his mother a good night whilst giving her a one last hug. And as Maura had her back on her son, she wasn't aware that Zayn was licking his lips as he bore his lust filled eyes on the little boy who stood frozen on his feet.

Niall tutted before moving at the side of his bed. He shouldn't think about him, he's not worth his attention. He may be nice, overly nice, strangely too nice, but he still felt Mr. Malik had an ulterior motive.

And as to what it was, he couldn't care less.

All the boy needed was sleep. He has school tomorrow and Harry still has a hell lot of explanation to do regarding his absence every single footie practice.

 

x

 

"Ugh!" Zayn came for the fifth time, his cock spurting heaps of his loads as the thick white ribbons landed on his toned stomach. He felt the muscles on his hand aching but didn't bother complaining as the release he just had somehow sated him. He had saved a candid picture of the blond kid looking all cute and charming on his phone and made good use of it.

He panted heavily as he rode down his grand orgasm. He could hear the voices laughing at him again.

**Pathetic. You can't do anything, can you Zayn? Hah! You can only wank at the thought of him! You can't even touch the child in flesh! I bet he'd pop his cherry soon... and unfortunately it's not you who'd bang him!**

"SHUT UP!" Sometimes the devils really get into him. They did nothing but piss him off, or sometimes on a more helpful sense, they would whisper him maliscious thoughts about Niall, causing his pants to tighten and there goes his wanking business again.

It was always like that.

He eyed lovingly on his phone screen, studying Niall's happy and cheerful beam before surging forward to lick on the device. His spit partially blurred the boy's face, Zayn smiled to himself.

"Gonna take you one day so hard baby, just wait."


	4. Chapter Four

His curls felt sticky, so was his back. He puffed out another smoke as he discreetly smeared a tear off underneath his eyes. He sat with his back resting against the headboard as he studied the scenery right in front of him.

The curtains of the sliding door through the balcony were tucked on each side, giving him a magnificent view of the night cityscape.

Here he was again. Admiring the architectures woefully.

Harry stubbed out his cigarette on the ash tray on the bedside table before shuffling up to get dressed and leave. He already had his fair share of money, the rest was on his pimp. As the usual.

He felt really disgusted. Tonight, he had let an old warty man stick his dirty dick inside him. The feeling was beyond revolting, the man could've been his granddad judging by how old he appeared.

But Harry didn't mind. He  _couldn't_  mind. He needed the money. He wanted to save Gemma and his mum from his rotten step-dad. Moving to another county was attainable only after he earns sufficient pounds. But for the mean time, he just had to endure whatever cruelty life has to offer.

His bottom felt dry and somehow spunk free. Thank God for the condoms being invented, he was glad enough that every client resolutely agreed on fucking him with the rubber.

Well, not everyone though.

Harry had requested it himself. The Bronze God could fuck him, sans the condom. He wanted to feel his thick angry member inside him. It was his first time having a Gucci model as his client and it somehow overwhelmed the young boy.

 _Zayn_ , he remembered his name pretty well. How could he not when Harry instantly fell for the man's charisma right after the very first peck on his lips. They started off pretty well, the typical seduction and flirty  _'get to know each other before we fuck'_. Harry enjoyed his night with him... the bruises he had given him that decorated his pale frame nicely, the throbbing in his head when he got shoved hard on the pillows. and his swollen bloody lips proved Zayn was a harsh but great kisser.

The curly boy just loved getting manhandled.

 

x

 

"Come on! I really need you with this Haz!" Niall whined when Harry told him he's wasting his time accompanying Niall in shopping for women's clothes. The Irish blond wanted to buy his mother a lovely dress as he wasn't able to give her any gift on her birthday.

"Couldn't you just shop on your own?" Harry whined back.

"No! Geez how many times do I have to tell you that I need your opinion on this? You always shop with Gemma." Niall knew he had a point. Harry had always told him he was around Gemma whenever he couldn't attend their training. His best excuse was Gemma needed his company. Harry inwardly cursed, why did he have to lie and involve his sister on this?

"Fine." He sighed defeatedly, knowing his argument would come invalid for the perky Irish boy.

Niall was excited, indeed he was. His father just gave him his allowance for the entire week and being the lovely child he always thought of himself as, he decided on spending it for his mother. Well it seemed logical because he was the only family member left who didn't give anything yet.

And little Niall wouldn't let it go just like that.

 

x

 

"Seriously what difference does it make if I give my mum food as present instead of a dress? Really, it's so hard finding one that would fit her. I mean she's definitely not fat, it's just... damn it! How do I know if she'll like it?" Niall practically whines, they've been roaming around the shopping center for hours and they have yet to find the right wardrobe for his mother.

Harry rolled his eyes, discreetly, not wanting Niall to see how bothersome this whole trip was for him. "Ni, food doesn't count as a lovely present for a woman. Geez, just buy her anything! I bet she'll like whatever you'll give her." Harry shrugged a single shoulder as he watched Niall's facial expression. It was changing from time to time and Harry would definitely be lying if he didn't find it amusing.

"Any suggestions? Like, what color? type or whatever?"

"She won't wear it if I choose."

"She will wear it if I don't mention you."

"Touche."

Niall couldn't surpress the laughter bubbling in his stomach. He voiced out his euphoria by barking out a loud laugh within the center. He had collected ample eyes, some shook their heads at the gleeful boy but most of the people just ignored them.

Harry buried his face on both his palms and sighed vexingly. Seriously, his work should always come first but he couldn't bring himself to decline Niall's invitation. The blonde kid has done a lot for Harry, and the least he could do was tag along with him every time he was asked to go out.

"Let's go grab some pizza." Harry grumbled under his breath but Niall still managed to hear his best friend. The buoyant boy grinned at the mention of his favorite food as he grabbed Harry by the wrist and started dragging him at the nearest Pizza Hut.

As soon as they got on the place, they didn't waste time on ordering their pizzas and within a short while, Niall was already scarfing down his hot and delectable pepperoni in a record pace as if a famine had struck their country.

"I hope you choke on your food." Harry mumbled.

"I hope you'd stop being an ass." Niall countered.

Harry didn't really mean to act like a bitch today. It's just that he felt so lonely, especially at the moment. He's missing Gemma and his mum even though it hasn't been a full 24 hour since he last saw them.

"M'sorry..." the curly boy mumbled quietly. Almost as if he didn't want Niall to hear his apology. Sometimes, Harry hated the fact that Niall almost had everything he wanted. He had the life Harry longed for, the life he wished to have together with his family. "Sorry Ni, I'm just not-

"Shit." Harry was then interrupted by Niall's cursing. He saw how the blonde boy ducked his head, pizza forgotten and the slight trembling his shoulders were doing. Harry eyed on him curiously, what could have possibly gone wrong with him? He was ready to ask Niall the very question in his head when the reason for his sudden fright halted his action.

"Niall?"

The two young boys froze. Niall remained rigid for a minute before realizing how rude he seemed. He slowly lifted his head up to meet with the golden pair of eyes that subtly burned his soul. He tentatively quirked the corners of his lips to force a smile on his face. And upon connecting his vision with the man in front of him, he began to wonder why the hell they even chose Pizza Hut to dine at in the first place.

"M-Mr. Malik... H-Hello there." the pale boy managed to stutter out despite the contraction in his throat.

"What a pleasant surprise." He could hear the mirth in Zayn's tone. All Niall wanted was to roll his eyes and huff as loud as he could at the current scene he had engaged himself in. Of fucking course he had to see Mr. Malik. "I see you're out with your friend."

Niall didn't miss the way Zayn gritted his teeth. It appeared hostile and threatening as if he was against Niall shopping with a friend. He wasn't even sure if introducing Harry was the smartest idea he could ever come up with at the current circumstance, judging by how dark Zayn's glare was behind Harry's curly head.

Harry on the other hand sat quietly on his seat. He was still clueless as to who and what Niall's acquiantance looked like. But he sure did know who that voice belonged to... he suddenly felt the adrenaline rush, together with his blood rapidly pumping and coursing down his vein.

Slowly, the curly boy spun around to meet the person who has the same voice of the man he'd been thinking about. And he wasn't that surprised when his inklings were correct.

The Gucci Model.

Bronze God.

_Zayn._

"Uhm... Mr. Malik, this is Harry. He's the one I've once talked about... h-he's my best friend, if you could recall." Niall rambled out and well maybe Zayn really did remember this Harry lad. Not when Niall mentioned him before about being their team's goalie...

But the little cunt he fucked senseless out of frustration when he couldn't lay as much as a single finger on his little angel.

A devious smile then formed on the older man's face.

 _This was great. Just too great._ Millions of conspiracies traveled inside his head and he bloody didn't know where to start, and for all he knew, Zayn was certain he would enjoy himself.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a bit perplexing that amongst the three of them, Niall was the one being left out. They sat by the nearest Taco Bell right after their pizza break saying Harry wanted to buy himself his favorite nachos. And as of the very moment, his  _not so old but almost 30 year old neighbor_  and Harry were conversing comically as if they have known each other for such a long time.

"And like Arsenal should probably man up against Chelsea, goddamn it the Gunners haven't won a single game yet!" It has been half an hour since they both brought up the topic. Harry huffs his disappointment out whilst Niall raises an eyebrow at how whiny Harry seemed. Was he doing this on purpose? He's acting like a grizzly annoying school girl, all for his crush's attention. 

He wasn't even the least bit perky when he was helping Niall with his shopping. It was Niall's turn to huff due to the slight frustration he was having. Zayn and Harry were the one's nattering about fucking football but all throughout their conversation, the older man's gaze was fixated on him.

"Bored,  _love_?" Niall cringes at the nickname given to him because who the fuck did he think he is? Zayn wasn't his mother and he sure as hell wasn't his father nor brother. The endearment spoken wasn't really necessary and he needn't to call him that. Niall shrugs a bit, enough to indicate that yes, he was bummed.

An unexpected gust of wind passed through his flushed cheeks. He soon felt the shivers rushing down his spine.  _Love,_  he had said it. Zayn had said it to Niall, his best mate. Why did it feel like it meant something else, of fucking course it didn't. Zayn was just sweet, he was only being kind and the longing stares he was shooting Niall meant nothing.

But the more he thinks about it, the more he remembers how fucking stupid this all seemed. The guy sitting next to him pounded him senseless that one cold night. He wore no condom and filled him up to the brim, he grabbed his hair and buried his small face onto the pillows, suffocating the poor boy a bit. And now here they were, acting as if nothing happened. Smiling and talking as if it was their first time meeting each other.

"Sorry about Niall, he easily gets bored whenever he couldn't catch up on a topic. Wanna go home mate?" Harry breaks the tension and reaches for Niall's hand. The blond boy tenses for a while before melting into his best friend's soft and warm touch.

"Yeah, let's go." Niall mumbles, thank God Harry knew when to cut in. "See you around, Mr. Malik." And just like what Maura had always taught him, his courtesy was still in place.

"I'll see you too Zayn." Harry adds before completely disappearing, leaving Zayn by himself. Well technically speaking, he wasn't really alone as the voice never left his company.

**Two young boys, eh? Which one Zayn?**

It wasn't as if he called for them. As the usual, these voices would just pop in without a warning, basically it was always like this and frankly Zayn was used to it. They seem to find the two boys rather intriguing though, especially Harry who they once saw with Zayn in bed at the hotel room.

"What do you mean which?" He murmurs to himself in case someone sees him, or worse, sue him for being a psychopath.

**Oh you know what we're talking about. Which boy do you wanna stick your dirty dick in?**

They all laughed in unison, including Zayn. He failed to keep his cool composure as he caught ample attentions from the by passers, some shaking their heads at how ludicrous and hopeless Zayn acted.

"Already fucked the curly one. Must say, tight and  _pink_. And as for Niall..."

The voices carried on with their merriment, a bit excited at how filthy Zayn was portraying each of the boys. He couldn't help but stiffle a laugh as he wasn't really sure what he'd say about Niall. Zayn's shoulders were quite shaking, he was never good at holding back his laughter.

"Bet my cute little angel's tighter." He swiped his tongue onto his lower lip, humming blithely at the imaginary pleasurable feeling of fucking his 15 year old neighbor.

**He's a fucking virgin, of course he's tight! What are you waiting for Zayn?! Invite him at your flat, drug him then rape the kid.**

Zayn cringes at the orders he was receiving from the demons who continued on whispering him evil plans for the boy on a daily basis. And this probably wasn't the worst. They had already hissed thousands of things that were beyond Zayn's capability. He couldn't possibly kill Niall's parents and adopt him. "Nah, too risky and I don't want to force Niall. I want to fuck him with his consent."

**Bullshit! Bet you never asked for his consent when you dreamt of fucking his tiny fat ass on your lawn.**

He couldn't help but shudder at the divine memory. The faux feeling of the boy's blazing skin under his dainty fingers. His heavy panting as Zayn plowed further and the girlish squeaks he was producing with every slow and hard thrust.

God he was getting hard in public.

**You dirty, dirty bastard.**

The demons were ferocious, they sounded ecstatic when Zayn gained himself a boner. "Fuck off, shitheads." He growled lowly as he slowly got up before walking away, ignoring the traumatized people who happened to witness the massive tent in his trousers.

x

"Since when?" Niall spoke as soon as they left the shopping center. He stopped on his tracks and eyed Harry suspiciously, his arms crossed against his chest for an added effect of annoyance.

"Since when what?" Harry retorted, mirroring Niall's sass.

"Mr. Malik... you guys act like you know each other. If so, then since when? You never told me you guys knew each other-

"What the fuck Ni? We just met mere hours ago. You introduced me to him, remember? Hello?" The curly boy was definitely putting on a great and credible act. There's no way he'd let Niall find out about how he practically met his neighbor. He couldn't just say _'met him at a fancy pub, took me in a fancy hotel and fuck me on a queen size fancy bed, oh and mind you, he has a big c0ck'_ casually.

Niall scrunched his nose as the creases in his forehead were now apparent, was Harry telling the truth?

"S-Seriously? Well... you guys just seem like-I mean you know... Mr. Malik, I think h-he―well I think he l-likes you." Niall managed to voice out his thoughts, only to earn a playful slap on the back by a giggling Harry.

"Shut up Ni. Zayn's just being nice."

 _And you already call him by his name._  The Irish boy thought sullenly.

"Yeah, sure." Niall opted on nodding, soon changing the subject in the process of pushing Harry. "Race you to Milkshake City! Last one's in for a treat!" Niall squeals before sprinting towards the place like a mad horse. It was honestly a cute sight, watching Niall almost trip on his own feet was quite hilarious as well. Harry was about to run and catch up when he felt his phone vibrating inside his trouser's pocket.

Slowly, he fished the device out and scanned through the text that he least bit expected. Upon reading the message, a wide and bright smile instantly spread across his face. He was so glad they exchanged numbers when Niall excused himself to the loo.

_Fr: Zayn Malik_   
_Meet you tomorrow sexy, dress up for me. Round two? x_

Harry couldn't explain the euphoric feeling bubbling inside his guts but hell fucking yeah, he was up for a second round of Zayn's merciless pounding.

_Sure, gentle now ok? xx_

He tapped out a reply, sending it with a blinding smile and sated hum before skipping his way towards Milkshake City. Harry didn't mind treating Niall his drink, what matters the most was he was the happiest lad on earth as of the very moment.

And nothing could probably ruin his fortunate day.


	6. Chapter Six

"I'm a man who can't easily be tamed, Mr. Cameron. You either amuse me with your pathetic proposals or I'd call the local government to testify the unlawfulness of your fucking corporation." Zayn barks out, pleased by his tone of superiority. He shakes his head in amusement before patting the matted mop of curls below his pelvic region to assure the boy that he was doing a great job.

"Quite intense, don't you agree? But you know I don't usually actuate jokes on such rare phone calls so-

_"No! Mr. Malik please―those are better left unstated. The regimes needn't to be informed about this, everything should remain tacit and―_

"Oh Mr. Cameron, look at you. Sounding so poor and desperate, reminds me of something―rather someone who once craved for justice." The man on the other line audibly swallows a big lump before stuttering a quick, disingenuous apology. Surely he was taken aback by Zayn's sudden evoking since they had already discussed and sorted the issue in the past, he mentally quoted _'what's done is done'_.

_"Zayn... please, don't involve the past here. Move on because I'm certain everyone has and―_

"Oh dear! I've moved on alright. Don't worry your poor arse Mr. Cameron, it's all in the past now. I've already accepted everything, of how your sick and twisted brother killed his own daughter, so cut me some slack." He pauses and gazes down to meet with the glossy emerald eyes that bored straight through his dilated ones. "Which is certainly why I have a boy here at my suite." after the spoken information, Zayn didn't fail to hear the horror concealing the man's gasp, it held so many emotions which Zayn, if given a chance, would keenly articulate to amplify the old man's repulsion.

 _"Jesus Christ, you had totally lost it, didn't you, Zayn? The lost of my niece caused your insanity I presume."_ the 68 year old former CEO shook his head in disappointment, he knew Zayn could do better than this. He was better of with something that could probably save his life. Locking himself in his small, isolated flat with the continuous denunciation of Marionette's death wasn't the very least helpful.

"Shut up, you know nothing." He was cut short when he heard the spluttering sound below. "I'd love to prolong this talk but I'm gonna need my release soon, damn this beautiful boy could take it deep. Hear from you some other time, Mr. Cameron.  _Ciao._ "

Zayn groans loudly at the capability of Harry's mouth. The boy could fucking take his whole length in without even gagging. The older man pliantly sat on the boundery of the pool whilst Harry stayed floated on the water, giving him a spectacular head he may actually never forget.

"Jesus Harry, who fucking taught you this?" Zayn wheezes once again as Harry's nose touched his pelvic region, nuzzling his pubic hairs as he struggled to swallow Zayn's whole c0ck in. Harry then pulls out to lick on the underside and suckle on his ball's skin all the while pumping Zayn's shaft deliriously.

"Self taught." Harry giggles, fucking  _giggles_. And it shouldn't sound cute to Zayn but it did. "Am I doing any good?" the boy bats his thick lashes innocently in vain hopes of alluring the older man who wasn't too interested in him. But that was before, who knows how he sees Harry now? He ought to have flirted his way to Zayn's heart, or so at least he thought he did.

"You were great sweetheart, now hop up and sit on my lap." Zayn shored up the boy by his armpits and placed him on his lap. Harry was still clad in his yellow tight swimming trunks that hugged his hipbones perfectly. He shifted his gaze to stare back at Zayn, only to see his pupils dilated with what seems to be a mixture of anger and lust.

"Beautiful." Zayn murmurs. His breath was hot and Harry couldn't help but inhale the minty scent, he smelt so sexy and rich. Harry adores him.

"Who was that?" and just like that, the very question slipped from Harry's puffy lips that had Zayn scowling. For a fifteen year old, he was already too nosy over the adult's matter. But he had to mask his grimace as Harry was his only key to get into Niall's heart, rather, _pants._

"Just some old acquiantance. Some old man who I once asked for help but turned me down... and now he's asking me to save his company. Quite the irony don't you think?" Zayn laughs bitterly as he scoots Harry even closer so that their chest were pressed flush against each other. "He's the head director of an advertising agency, and he wants me back on their firm after firing me."

"Why did he fire you?" Harry's curiosity was getting the better of him so he just had to ask. "I-I'm sorry! I'm just, well... I wanted to know something about you and-

"It's okay beautiful, I don't mind." Zayn reaches for Harry's perky little nipples as he freely traced on the hardening nub. He gradually examined the contortion of Harry's face. And he was actually lost for words, the boy looked extremely delectable. "Like it?"

"Mmm..." Harry hums before grinding down on Zayn's groin. "Love it, so much."

"Good boy." He leant forward to plant a quick peck on the younger boy's parted lips. "They kicked me out because they didn't want a lonely man working with them. And during those times I was grieving for my wife's death."

Harry's mouth suddenly went slack, slightly ajar, body unmoving, and the color draining from his face as he stared wide eyed at Zayn. He did not just hear Zayn tell him he had a wife. "Oh my god! I _―_ what? You h-had a w-wife?" He struggled to utter the words out as if the mere revelation had drained all his blood.

"Yeah, too much information on ya?" He slid his hands down Harry's hips and held him there, firmly. The way his reaction didn't change implied the older man that he was still in shock. And Zayn wasn't actually a fan of stalling.

"Seven years ago, I was married to the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine. We we're happy, she got pregnant with my child and I thought I was the luckiest man in the world." Zayn had paused for a while after hearing Harry's breath hitching. He was formulating the words too easily that he forgot Harry was just a child.

"But that was until she got shot... our baby dying in her hands." Zayn slowly marveled his right hand down the small of Harry's back, rubbing the area for a few seconds before going lower to trace the cleft of the boy's bum.

_**Little slut. Fuck his brains out Zayn. This little whore is gagging for your c0ck.** _

"You wanna ride Daddy's c0ck?"

Harry nods at that and went to sit higher on Zayn's lap. "We'll work on your pretty hole first sweetheart."

"No." Harry shakes. "Wanna feel it raw,  _Daddy_." The last word went out a bit timidly. "Wanna bounce on that fat c0ck, please." Harry was even shocked himself that he was playing along with Zayn. He'd even become a proficient dirty talker for the man. But this just makes the whole situation hotter, if possible.

And who was Zayn to deny a cute pretty boy like Harry?

And before it slipped out of his mind, he will make use of this boy to have Niall. _Oh sweet little Niall._

 

~

"I told you mum! I don't like her! Stop forcing me to go out, I'd rather be with Harry than-

"Good heavens Niall!" Maura frowns. "I am not forcing you young man, I was just hoping you'd get to know Mary since I'm good friends with her parents."

"But mum that's where its heading! You want me to go out with a girl I don't even like, for fucks sake I don't even know her! I just see her in school and-

"Language Niall! I am not tolerating my son speaking like that. You see this is what you get from hanging around with that Harry all the time."

Niall audibly gasps at how his mother belittled his best friend. It wasn't Harry's fault that he learned to cuss, it just slipped out from his mouth. Niall adapted it in school, all the kids there do it and Niall thought it was cool, so fuck it.

"I don't want to come with you later at Mary's. I don't want to see her." He finalizes before slipping out of the door.

Coming out in school wasn't a big deal and was actually crossed out from his priority list. Suprisingly, the kids there were open minded and didn't bother with the gay community. Harry for example was open with his sexual orientation, and he's even a part of their football team. It took a while for their other teammates to adjust though, a few awkward moments here and there before everyone settled with the fact that their goalie takes it up the arse.

Coming out to his parents was his biggest problem. Niall knew his mother and father wouldn't accept the thought of having a gay son, they were born faithful Christians after all. He was fine with Greg though as he already dropped a few hints, like giving the tiniest squeal when seeing a James Franco commercial.

Harry would help him, that's for sure.

But of course, there comes a time when his teenage hormones would kick in. Indeed, Niall was a virgin. But his pretty mouth wouldn't count.

He had given a few blowjobs. To David, their midfielder who he had sucked at the last shower stall. To Mike, his senior who had the hots for him ever since, regardless of having a girlfriend. And a few more which he didn't want to remember since those were just out of casualness.

Niall had never given Harry a head though. He couldn't even stand the thought of blowing his best friend. Harry was like his brother and he'd rather suck his teacher's dick, which ironically, he did. For the sake of his failing grade in Maths. Plus his teacher was hot so he had to perform well, the art of deep-throating strangely stored at the back of his head.

The continuous thought of c0cks and blowjobs and of course, the one thing he blames the most, his professor's dick, made him hot. Niall didn't even know where he's heading at. It has been a good 10 minutes since he stormed out of their house without a certain place to head at.

"I want a c0ck." He whispered to himself as soon as he found a bench to sit on.

" _Oooh_ , that's nasty." A person suddenly speaks his thought from behind, making Niall jump to his feet almost instantly. His baby blue eyes almost bulging out at the strange person smiling haughtily at him.

Sometimes, Niall needed to keep his cravings unspoken to avoid this kind of embarrassment.


	7. Chapter Seven

"I've got one here. Want it? I could pull it out for you." the strange man offers, much to Niall's chagrin because he really didn't mean to blurt out his craving for cocks in the open. He shuffles backwards, nearly tripping in the process thanks to his wobbly knees. He didn't know this man, he could be a rapist for all he knew.

"N-No! I'm sorry..." He stutters before attempting to leave.

"Wait, Niall!" but the call of his name suddenly surprises him. Niall stops, his face frowning at the stranger who oddly knew his name. Was he a stalker or something? Though he's pretty good looking to be one, Niall had to admit.

"Niall, is it? Great guess! Nailed it!" the strange man does a funny fist pump in the air that Niall couldn't help but laugh at. He soon stops his silent giggles when he realizes he didn't know this person. Came in his number one rule in life: never talk to strangers.

"Who the fuck are you?" But sometimes he has to defy his own rules. Niall juts his hips out whilst crossing his arms against his chest as he poses an intimidating stance. Not really.

"Now now, is that the way you talk to your senior? I mean, perhaps your schoolmate because I graduated years ago. Fresh Uni graduate here." He points to himself rather smugly causing the younger boy to roll his eyes. "Anyway, I've heard loads about you. I was once in your position on our school's football team. Can't believe my throne has already been passed to a young lad like you." He walks closer to Niall, causing the blonde boy to back further.

"Louis' the name. Louis Tomlinson." Louis reaches his hand out for Niall. He waits for what seemed like a minute before retracting his hand. "Okay kid, I'm not some kind of a rapist. And you can't blame me for offering you my dick because who the fuck says 'I want a c0ck' in the open?"

"I'm sorry, I just... well." Niall couldn't talk straight. His thoughts were occupied with the name stated to him. Louis, why did it sound so familiar?  _Louislouislouislouis._

"Wait―What the fuck! You're that Louis? The "Tommo"?! The one couch Higgins always talked about?!"

"What? Paul's still alive? Wow, God bless that old man!"

Niall frowns yet again. He didn't like people talking shit about their coach. He was a veteran, a legend is what Niall prefered labeling him as, so who was he to make fun of the person Niall looked up to? Louis seemed to gage the younger boy's reaction and halted his chortling.

"Okay, sorry about that. He's cool and yeah he's one of the best. Been like my second father during my youthful years. Long live the King Higgins!"

Niall stares at him disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that this man was at least 6 years older than him. He noticed Louis' hand was rightfully extended, again. This time he took his hand and shook it, he seemed harmless anyway.

But it was then he regreted his actions when Louis yanked him closer, causing their chests to collide. Niall groans at the impact made, cursing softly because damn did this boy have an iron chest?

"Wow, limpy ain't ya? And what soft hands you've got. Wouldn't mind holding it 24/7."

"Are you gay?" Niall tuts, Louis had become annoying in his eyes for the past ten minutes.

"I offered you my c0ck, and you look and act gay. Doesn't that make me- _oh!_  but I did fuck some birds before. Mostly during college. But sure, I think I do boys too. So maybe I am gay, or probably bisexual? Whatever shit you call it."

Louis takes his previous seat whilst crossing his legs as he gets comfortable. He beckons Niall to come sit with him but the younger boy hesitates.

"Come on kiddo. I swear I ain't gonna touch you. Just getting familiar with you."

"Why me? I'm not interesting!"

"Sure you are! Drop the humble act and just come sit on Papa's lap."

Niall's eyes widen at Louis' claim, but soon enough he lets a small laugh escape from his lips as he went to sit next to him, but not close enough to have their thighs brushing.

"You know, you're like a freak. No offense but a pedophile freak." Niall crosses his arms and focuses his gaze ahead, though his peripheral vision shows Louis' horror struck face.

"Yeah, sure. Being called a freak and pedophile all at the same time isn't very offending." He shrugs before scooting closer to Niall.

"Look Louis, if you're planning on getting through my pants then dream on because one, I'm not a cheap slut you could shag anytime-anywhere, two I hate clingy people like you and three, I ain't giving you my virginty. You're not my type so kindly fuck off." Niall fixes him a glare that will certainly inform Louis he's not getting anything from the boy.

"Look Niall, I just told you I ain't gonna lay any of my fingers on you... as much as I want to but I'm better than that, I don't force kids."

"Well that's good to hear then." Niall breathes out what seems to be a sigh of relief and sits lazily on the wooden bench. Maybe he shouldn't get too intimidated with him? Louis really looked harmless and he's a runner anyway, he could always run away from him if he so ever made a move.

"But a virgin though? Really? You don't look like one." Louis flashes him a lop sided grin. With the things he had heard earlier, who would've thought Niall's still pure and innocent. "A virgin who likes sucking cocks. Never heard of that before."

"You're not being nice." the younger boy retorts.

"And so are you, calling me a rapist, pedophile freak and such." Louis snickers. "Now who's the bad guy here?"

Niall remains silent for a while before opening his mouth, only to shut it again because what else could he say? Louis had obviously won the argument.  _Just because he's older_ , Niall thought.

"So what's a boy like you doing here at night? I suppose you're not looking for a hook up to finally pop that cherry of yours." Louis winks. Niall catches the way those crinkles formed on either side of his eyes. Niall had to admit again, Louis looked adorable.

"My mum told me she's gonna meet up with my classmate's mum later. She said she's taking me with her to see, rather get to know my classmate." Niall explains with a soft and slow voice all the while Louis listened to him intently.

"So what's the problem? Don't you wanna know him better or summat?"

"That's the problem.  _She_  is not a  _he_... It's a fucking girl."

Louis stops for a while, taking in all the information and finally everything had sink in.

"That sucks. You're mum doesn't even know you're gay."

"Yeah, I know." Niall was a bit surprised that Louis reacted this way. For all that he knew, he was looking forward on hearing the older lad laugh at him. It was sort of an inevitable but judging by the way he reacted, Niall took in that Louis, for a complete stranger, was quite the listener.

"Better tell her soon. It's better late than never."

"What? That didn't even make sense."

"Just wanted to add some quote there. Just tell her soon. You wouldn't want your mother live a lie that she has a straight son who in fact was actually a dick licker."

Niall laughs at Louis' counsel. Maybe he was right, but it's always easier said than done. Maybe Maura could accept her son being gay, but would his dad feel the same? He knew better of what was to happen if he ever comes out to his parents. "Hey Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home, resting from work? I know some people who graduated from Uni and are already working. Not that I'm telling you're a lazy ass shit."

"That's basically what you're trying to imply." Louis feigns hurt.

"No, I mean." Niall attempts to rephrase his question because it quite did turn out to be very offending, but with Louis' silly face currently put on display, he doubts he upset him.

"Well, a professional football player, yours truly the Tommo, has been summoned to see King Higgins for assistance for your team's 2 month practice. Don't worry, it's sort of like a job because I'd get paid."

Niall supresses the gasp that wanted to flutter out his mouth. That just basically meant he'd be practicing with this huge pervert. Harry may act diffently to this, he knew his best friend would be more than happy to see Louis on a daily basis because he had always wanted to meet the man coach Higgins always bragged about.

But no, the last thing Niall wanted to happen is to see those two shagging by the shower room. He's already familiar with Louis' antics, Harry would easily give in to him.

"Just dont make a move on my best friend." Niall couldn't help but let out his feelings anymore. A simple warning wouldn't always do the trick especially when you directed it to someone like Louis.

"Depends if he's as cute as you. I always go for the younger, baby looking boys. Too bad you're a bit feisty. I love submissive boys."

 _'Well good.'_  Niall thought because Harry is more aggressive. Louis doesn't stand a chance.

"I better get going. Mum's probably calling all the police station. I feel sorry for our neighbors, she's really loud when she's panicking"

"I feel sorry for you once you get back." Louis gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so used to it. Well, anyway... it's nice knowing you? I mean, it's not really nice, maybe half of it was okay but the first part of our talk was kinda off, or maybe it's just me?"

"It's just you." Louis clears having Niall nod in defeat.

"Okay so, see you on Monday then?" Niall stands up and brushes his bum before stretching and doing some bend overs, making Louis whistle offhandedly.

"Pervert." Niall hissed.

"Yeah yeah, see you on Monday Blondie." Louis didn't bother with the frown Niall sported on his face. He patted on the younger boys head, pinched his cheeks and nose before scrambling away with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Weirdo." Niall huffs. But his frown gradually turns into a smile when he realized he may or may have not befriended a strange hottie.

Wait till he sees how this Louis lad rolls on the field.


	8. Chapter Eight

"I don't think he's cool." Harry whispers with a hint of disinterest. Both his arms were crossed against his chest whilst using Niall's smaller figure to lean on for balance.

"Shut up Harry. For all I know you've been wanting to meet that pervert." Niall huffs, pushing Harry's weight off of him.

"Pervert? What? He hit on you?"

 _Fuck_. Niall mentally face palms himself. As Harry was fully off of him, he had grasped his best friend's hand and made there way towards the bleachers, at least a good 10 meters away from Louis who was currently talking to their coach.

"No. I mean, I've met him before everyone else. I've talked to him and I conclude he's a probable rapist." Niall had his serious look on. His eyes were narrowed to slits, forcing Harry to believe him.

The curly boy just snorts, soon turning into a giggling mess. "What the heck? How can you say that? Oh Niall you judgmental freak."

"Hey!" Niall frowns as Harry reaches for his cheeks to pinch. "Fuck off Haz!"

"I love you too. But really, you don't have to pull that kind of face as if you're forcing me to believe you. Don't worry child, Tomlinson does not the least bit amuse me."

Niall wants to roll his eyes. He was so sure he heard Harry once babbling of how cool it'd be to be acquainted with a senior. His thoughts were soon dismissed when he felt Harry's long skinny arms wrapped around his waist, their cheeks pressed warmly against each other.

"Awww, would you get jealous if he hit on me?" Harry coos. Making a disgusting, sickeningly sweet sound.

"Dream on Haz, I do  _NOT_  fancy Tomlinson." Niall huffs his retort.

"No I meant you'd get jealous of him because he has my attention and not yours."

Niall swore he could hear the humor in Harry's voice. He couldn't help but roll his eyes anymore, making sure Harry saw it.

"We've talked about this before Harry. Screw you."

Harry just giggled in return, which was soon transmitted to the Irish boy and so they ended up laughing together like primary schoolers.

"Boys! Gather 'round! A little bit of announcement before we settle back to our routine." Coach Higgins called for everyone's attention by roaring his commanding voice and clapping his large hands as it produced a thunderous clap.

"So I've talked to Louis here about the next championship. We are up against Redbridge, and from Louis' sitings, their team is the best in defense."

Harry nudges Niall with his elbow and leans in to whisper his thoughts about their coach's drilling. "No shit mate, that's Redbridge we're talking about." Niall just shrugged in response as both  the boys continued to listen.

"So we need to focus on how we'd be able to surpass their guards. Niall! Stand next to Louis and he'll confront you about your position." Niall wanted to protest, seriously, there's definitely no need to close their distance for the sake of confrontation.

But what else could he do when coach Higgins expected a lot from him. Harry pats him on the back as he, again, leaned forward to whisper some sort of encouragement.

"He touches you I'll kick his balls."

Harry winks at him before running along with their other mates.

 

"Is that the friend you're talking about?" Louis asked and Niall somehow recalled how he warned Louis about keeping his distance from Harry. "God Niall, introduce me. He's damn fit."

"Fuck off!" Was the first thing the Irish boy blurted out. He didn't care if he came out as rude but Louis was being an idiot himself. He can't hit on them! They're practically his students now. And besides he cares for Harry a lot and he knew Louis meant bad news for them. Sort of.

The point is, he'd had enough of Harry's relationship issues. They've gone through this before and he can't handle seeing Harry crying his poor heart out just because his boyfriend broke up with him for the same reason of being too clingy.

What's so wrong with that anyway? Harry just gave all the love he had for his partner but in the end, they just hurt him. Breaking his heart without even looking back to apologize. Every bunch of them were arseholes and Niall hated, no, _loathed_ them all.

If he could only hit them one by one, then he'd done it a long time ago. It's just that, Harry wouldn't let him. Harry cares for him too. And He didn't want Niall involved in his problems.

"Why? He's a charmer Niall. I'd like to know him more." Louis insisted.

"Are you gonna tell me the strategems to defeat fucking Redbridge or should I just walk away and figure it out on my own?" Niall jutted his hips to the left and placed his hand on the right with the ball tucked under his armpit.

"Woah calm down kiddo. Alright! Lets just get on with this so I could ask Coach myself about that curly boy. Man look at that swaying ass-

Louis was cut short when the ball met his face. He stumbled back and luckily didn't lose his balance. He rubbed his sore nose and winced at the sudden pain. "You little-

But before he could holler curses and a little bit of telling off, the Irish boy was gone.

 

x

 

**hey daddy xx**

_Hey baby, whats up?_

**my cock. :D**

Harry giggled at his reply and waited for Zayn's reaction. Lately, they've been texting a lot. Or which the younger boy would prefer calling as sexting. Harry knew he was being naughty, he always initiated the sexual advances and Zayn would always ride along his pettiness.

_Mine as well sweetheart. Just by thinking of you x_

Harry almost squealed. Almost. Good thing he was able to bite his lower lip hard enough to conceal the sounds he was more than about to make.

**oh my god daddy want to taste your cock rn. :(**

Harry didn't bother with his surrounding. He was the sub goalie for today so he gets to sit prettily for a while before their coach comes calling him to get his ass up and block all the incoming goals. A minute has passed before he received a reply.

_whats niall doing, princess?_

'Oh were playing this today huh?' Harry thought. He scanned the field to see what Niall was doing and who in their team was blocking his attempt to score. Harry types out a quick reply upon seeing how his best friend ruled the field.

**daddy dont ignore me :'(**

He stiffles a laugh. Harry couldn't help but act cute, because he believed the more he acted desperate, the more people would like and find him tempting. Only that this was Zayn, and Zayn hated Harry's antics.

_whats niall doing?_

Harry read the same reply, sans the endearment. Harry thought he'd vomit his heart out. The curly boy set his gaze back on the field and tapped out the much suitable reply.

**he's talking to coach's recruited senior. he's laughing now with him. and. louis just slapped his ass.**

Sent. Harry just hoped it would guarantee Zayn's satisfaction.

**daddy are you mad at me? ;( x**

**Zayn? xx**

_I'll see you in 10 minutes. meet me at the school parking lot far from the buildings. Daddys gonna punish his slut nice and hard._

Harry keens at that, almost dropping his phone from the third level of the bleachers he's currently sat at. He watched Niall punching Louis on the arm with a fixed scowl on his face and couldn't thank him enough as he was the cause of his much awaited punishment.

 

x

 

"Oh—Please!" Harry mewled softly. He kept biting on his finger to try stiffling a sound because Zayn's car wasn't exactly soundproof. And where he was parked at wasn't exactly safe, if parking next to their principal's car was anything to go by.

"Sweet little arse. You keep 'em sweet eh?" Zayn murmurs before looking up to meet the young boy's watery gaze.

"Mm. Yes daddy, keeping my hole sweet and clean for you." Harry mewls again when Zayn began thrusting his tongue leisurely. Purposely teasing the tip on the boy's sensitive rim before completely shoving it inside.

Harry arches his back in pleasure, a lot like when he first had his ecstacy five months ago. Zayn grins at his reactions as he nuzzled his face back on the boy's bum.

Harry's thighs were so warm. He wanted to squeeze Zayn's head between his thighs and keep him there forever. He felt the skin of his inner thighs burning everytime Zayn's beard scratches on his baby skin.

"Zayn, please—I'm ready. Fuck me. Fuck me please. Want your cock inside, please stick it in."

And Harry has fully submitted himself to Zayn. He had fallen hard for the man without even realizing. Or maybe he was aware of his feelings all this time after all. Harry just knew he needed a man like Zayn. A man strong enough to manhandle him and kind enough to make him feel pretty, for always.

 

Zayn comes shooting heaps inside Harry. They were never keen on using condoms. Again, Harry was always first to suggest everything what's to be done. Zayn didn't mind messy sex, he even grew to love witnessing Harry going into subspace as soon as he spurts out his hot loads inside him.

The back of Zayn's car was a total cramp and it's hard extending one's limbs especially with a body size like his. Harry was doing fine, he was still sprawled on the seat, his eyes growing heavy with each passing seconds until the tired boy was completely dozed off. Always his post sex aftermath.

Zayn remained sitting beside a sleeping and naked Harry. The boy was well fit if he had to be honest, a total keeper. He was scanning through Harry's bites and bruise infested body when he saw an odd glow on his car floor.

He scooped Harry's posh blazer and the boy's phone fell from its pocket. Zayn caught it fast with his hand and mentally glorified his ninja tendencies.

He then views the phone's screen and halted his breathing when he saw the name of the person calling.

 

_Incoming call..._

_Nialler my Irish cupcake_

 

Zayn's face was promptly stretched into a grin.

 

**Answer it.**

Comes the voices. Zayn nodded.

**Answer it and tell him you're here.**

Zayn nodded again. Bobbing his head twice.

 **ANSWER THAT MOTHERFUCKING TWO TIMING SLU** —

"Hello?" Zayn's scruffy voice greeted the caller.

 _'Mr. Malik?'_  Niall's dubious tone resonated within Zayn's head. He was hearing his Niall's voice, he was too happy he didn't realize his dick springing back to life.

"Yes Niall, it's me." He confirms.

 _'What? What the_ — _why do you have Haz—Harry's phone? Oh my God he's been missing and it's his turn to be the goalie!'_  Niall's tone depicted too much worry. Nothing could amount to this Irish boy's kindness. Zayn was in love.

"Why don't you come fetch him here on the parking lot. He's in my car, sleeping." Zayn said, matter of factly. Not even lying.

 _"What?! Why's he sleeping?! That good for nothing—Oh bollocks! What parking lot Mr. Malik? And could you please state it fast? I'll go retrieve that lazy arsepickle!"_ Niall slightly demanded in his small, still-polite voice. Zayn only wished he was this demanding in bed.

"Faculty staff's parking lot. Quick Niall. Surprise him." Zayn laughs.

"You betcha! I'll whack his head and I'll make sure it earns him a lump." Niall ends the call before he could ever hear Zayn laugh from the other line. He's not really that fond of him as of the moment, well he was never fond of him in the first place. Well, maybe before but now the older man's beginning to creep him out.

And what the hell's he doing here anyway?! With Harry?

'Godammit!' Niall tutted. He'll just have to see for himself.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Niall rushes past the long coridors to get through the teacher's parking lot. There wasn't really a beneficial shortcut to help him reach Harry in record time. Even bypassing Mr. Witherspoon caused a bit of a delay as the man asked why he was spot free cleaning the floor with his grubby rummage-sale trainers.

 

It took a good five minutes before he spotted Zayn's car beside Mr. Cowell's Volkswagen Beetle. Niall tentatively squinted his eyes to see through the front window of his car but to no avail. It was well tinted and due from where he was standing in front of the vehicle, nose scrunched, brows knitted together almost replicating a monobrow, he must've been making a big fool of himself.

He soon stood a foot away from the car's driver seat and knocked, twice and unsure.

Within a second, the door opens. Niall swings it wider and sees Zayn gripping on the steering wheel. Harry was next to him, all smiles and sunshine. "Hey Nialler!" Harry greets with his usual dimply beam.

"Hey." Niall replies, quite affronted of what he was seeing.

Harry was a mess. Lips red and abused, hair tousled and matted with sweat and his bright cheeks were too conspicuous Niall could distinguish them in the dim constricted car.

"Harry, get out. We're going back." He mumbled quietly but loud enough for the other boy to perceive. Harry awkwardly giggled, but Niall was so sure his frown wasn't anything to laugh girlishly at. He's planning on killing Harry once he's out.

"Uhm, tell coach I'm sick?" Harry dumbly suggests. Niall's not planning anymore. He really is gonna kill Harry.

"Look. First of all, Coach saw you earlier looking livelier as ever, not a single hint of subversion. And telling him you suddenly got sick will earn me a slap on the face because fuck you Harry. Fuck you for being such an idiot! Skipping like we're up against the lamest team in England!" Niall kept his hands balled on his sides. He didn't care if Zayn was right there watching his eyes go wide with rage and nose flaring from his sudden combustion.

God forbid he wanted to blame the older man as well. He's such a distraction to Harry, why the fuck was he even here in the first place?

"Niall, honey calm down." Said man finally speaks and brushes his fingers on Niall's arm. The younger boy immediately retracts and glared at him.

"Don't touch me! What are you even doing here Mr. Malik?! Why is Harry inside your car?! And to top it all he looks like a fucking mess!"

Harry halts whatever action he was doing, breathing included. Zayn, well, he just refrains himself from smiling.

" _Nialler_ ," Zayn tries the nickname and would you look at that, he's hard. Harry's fully aware of the obscene bulge forming in Zayn's pants and wants to lean southward to suck the older man dry in front of his best friend. "I apologize for stepping inside the premises but Harry here is a nice lad. He's a good company. I thought visiting him after work would be nice."

"Well clearly Mr. Malik you're distracting him from practice." Niall didn't bother with the way he was addressing his older neighbor. He crosses his arms against his chest as he examines the two with his skeptical gaze.

"Harry." His slitted eyes were now focused on his best friend. "Lets go." Niall repeats in a tone Harry could never say no to.

Harry slips out of the car as soon as Niall already went on the other side. "I'm sorry, he's on his period." The curly boy flashes Zayn an apologetic smile, somewhat taking the secondhand embarrassment before he scurries out of the car and ran along with Niall.

**Teach that kid a lesson.**

The creases forming on his forehead was something he didn't foreknow. Why was he scowling anyway?

**He's not to embarrass you just like that in front of other people. Teach that goddamn kid a lesson.**

Zayn wasn't even sure if the voices demanding him what to do caused the exasperation, or Niall snapping at him kicked off his falling countenance.

No. Niall snapping and raising his voice at him was too much of a turn on. The voices. They were definitely causing the vexation.

"Shut up." Zayn hisses. He's got it, got everything under control. What with Harry dancing in the palm of his hands. He made sure the boy would keep an eye on his Irish boy, no questions asked, Harry just had to do it.

 

_"Harry wake up." Zayn shook his arms mildly. He wasn't that heartless to hurt the child whilst he was asleep. But Harry just had to open his eyes and Zayn's petty coaxing wasn't doing much._

_"Daddy's gonna get angry if you don't let him see those precious eyes. Come on sweetheart, nap's over." Kind words bitterly rolled out his tongue. If Harry weren't that useful, he'd fuck this kid's brain out just so he would wake up, see him beg and cry for being a bad boy, or girl, whatever the preference was Zayn didn't give a fuck. For the meantime, he has to stay composed to keep Harry's trust and silly crush._

_Harry giggled and fuck, Zayn wanted to yank his hair for being so pretentious. This kid really knew how to madden him at times when all had to be serious._

_"I'm awake daddy. Whatcha wanna do?" the boy batted his eyelashes all the while smiling like an idiot. He was still naked, body bent, arse up displaying his abused hole and looking all minxy as ever. Zayn had to remind himself that this bombshell was just filling in for his lustful desires towards the Irish boy._

_But damn that fit physique did nothing but harden his dick._

_"Niall's coming here, he called and I said you were here in my car. Get dressed before he sees your freshly fucked state, yeah?"_

_Harry inwardly gasped and made no other move but gather his discarded clothings on the car floor and quickly slipped his clothes on. He genuinely was asleep during Niall's call but he didn't mind Zayn using his phone. All the more he was happy Zayn took hold of his things, he felt special._

_"You know our deal, baby." Zayn began. "Whatever we do stays private, yeah?" Harry nodded in response._

_"Keep an eye on Niall for me, Harry. He seems to hate me and I don't know why. I'm just not comfortable having that thought mingle inside my head. Tell him good stuffs about me-_

_"Like how big you cock is, how good your tongue and fingers work together?" Harry teased but soon dropped his head low when he saw the grimace etching on Zayn's face. "I'm sorry daddy."_

_"I'll leave everything to you Harry."_

_Harry just nodded again before the two scurried out of the back and took the front seats. Moments later, Harry sees Niall eyeing on Zayn's car looking like a kid scrutinizing his veggies._

_Zayn shifted his hand over Harry's thigh and spoke his verdict._

_"I trust you, and hopefully you don't mess this up."_

 

x

 

"You didn't tell me he's such a pussy." Louis tells him lazily, Niall counters with a glower. "I meant he sucks, like he can't do well? Those were already two goals in."

"He doesn't suck, thank you very much." Niall grits his teeth in frustration, Louis wasn't really helping his minute anger, all the more expansing it up. The boy really couldn't put his fingers through it but something, there must've been something that happened what with the way Harry looked.

"He's a proper mess Niall. Just look at him, he's. Limping? I don't know, he fingers himself during spare time?" Louis kids only to earn himself a tad hard punch on his arm.

"Excuse you Tomlinson! You've no right talking like that about Harry! What do you fucking know about him?!"

"I don't know? Maybe the fact that he's being such a wimp on the field or giving me this sort of impression that he's been sore from taking it up the arse supplies me the idea that he's, well, a puss? Bet my cock would do more magic than those slender fingers though." Louis snickers before concluding his not so smart elucidation. He knows this will only pique the Irish boy but who cares? Louis feeds on the kid's fury, so.

He's a bully. Excuse his age.

"Bloody hell." Niall rolled his eyes before shaking his head. He couldn't process where Louis was digging up all his crazy pedophilic delusions.

"The only thing that would get bloody is your ass when I take it."

Niall leaves before he could murder a certain immature senior.

 

x

 

"So what the hell was that all about?" Niall heaves before picking up his kits, discarding them on his duffel bag. He eyes Harry through his peripheral vision, his towel was hanging loosely around his slender waist as the soft gust of wind whooshed his spritz of his cologne onto Niall's face.

Niall sneezes, coughs then frowns.

"I'm sorry?" It was more of a doubting question than a sincere apology. "I mean, sorry about running off? I just, well. Zayn was there and it's kinda rude if I don't-

"It's kinda rude that you left us too you know?" Niall counters unyieldingly. Harry has no proper excuse, when it comes to their practice, coach's number one rule is to never slack off. If you aren't within the field, you should watch your mates closely, which by the way, Harry failed to do.

"Yeah I know but, Zayn-

"Mr. Malik should never be here in the first place. He's not to visit the school grounds at this time of day. He's not even a staff here, much less have a kid to fetch every afternoon. He's a distraction Haz, you shouldn't..." Niall purposely trailed off. Who was he to dictate Harry who to befriend?

 _But Mr. Malik. He's kinda, well sorta... somewhat.... odd?_  He doubts Harry even thinks of the older man like that.

"Harry, what did he do? You looked like a mess when I saw you back there... he didn't-

"No. Whatever thoughts you have in mind Niall, no." Harry cuts him mid sentence with such persuasion, sounding a bit too defensive on his part but Niall shook the idea off.

"Okay... I'm just, I worry about you sometimes you know? You're always-I mean, you can't just trust people like that? Don't do it again okay? If... if Mr. Malik's here, just tell me. I won't let you leave practice for a stupid rendezvouz-

"It's not stupid Niall. Stop being such a judgmental freak because Zayn is nothing like what you deem. How come you say things like that about him when all he did was care about you?!"

Harry wasn't able to control his feelings. The one thing he needed to keep to himself was out in the open and was anytime ready to be answered.

Harry wasn't dense, he at least knew that to himself. The days he went out with the older man, there would always come a time when he would ask how Niall was doing? Whether it be about school, their footie practice or any suitors mingling around. Of course Harry found it a tad suspicious, but he never asked. Whenever he wills himself to speak, he was always cut short when Zayn springs his cock out.

And that would definitely shut Harry's mouth to stop asking, and brain to stop thinking stupid things because it was absurd to even consider that Zayn likes his best friend.

"He-he cares about me?" Alarmed and somewhat disturbed, Niall slowly repeats Harry's words for affirmation only to be ignored as the curly boy proceeded on clothing himself.

"Harry, what the hell? That sounded so creepy, I swear you need to keep your distance from him. I've tried being friendly with him too before but... I just couldn't stand the way he looks at me-

"STOP! FUCKING STOP IT ALREADY NIALL!"

Before Niall could even process what happened, Harry had slammed his locker door loud enough to catch any of their teammates attention. All heads flung towards their direction with questioning looks and intrigued glints in their eyes.

"Zayn is a really nice man. If you can't stand being inches away from him then it's your fucking problem." Harry hissed before glaring at Marco who went moments later to ask what was going on.

"Well I can't stand how head over heels you are towards him. Look at yourself Harry, you're practically gagging for his attention and it's fucking unsightly." Niall fishes his bag off the floor and pushed past Harry who stood bewildered after Niall's sudden statement.

If there's anything he regretted doing, it's not telling Harry off. He could've chosen other chains to eat at back when they roamed around the mall, hence, Harry would never have met Zayn.

"Curse Pizza Hut." Niall groans.

They're both stupid, he concludes.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Niall a week to mull over his mistake. Of course he knew he wasn't in the wrong, well it was always Harry who steps onto the wrong mine and gets blasted. He was just doing his job as a friend, as poor of an excuse that was, but he figured he needn't have to be a prick.

Niall hasn't been contacting Harry during the weekends, so did the latter. Neither of them even spoke in school, what not when having different classes on 3 days. Came Thursday and Friday where they sat next to each other but with not as much as a single 'yo cocksucker' or 'guess who pinched my ass and flirted with me today.'

Tonight Niall sulks on the dining table, feet dangling whilst sitting on his chair, his usual spot, with his recent purchased phone gripped tightly on his hand.

"You know your father's salary can't afford you another phone if you'd squeeze the device to its destruction." Maura shakes her head all the while patting Niall's hand to gentle down the clutch.

"I just... I don't know if I should call." Niall reasons, he drops the phone in front with a soft thud.

"Honey, whatever the problem is, you should always make sure you'd be able to unravel it. And if calling's the only solution, then I guess you better start tapping the keys and talk to whoever you'd be dealing with."

Maura flashes her son one of her warmest smile that always had Niall relaxing whenever he's in doubt. Only now he wasn't sure if he'd consider his mum's words, after all, it's Harry they're talking about and Niall knew how his mother never, not even once, fancied Harry.

"So, who's this feisty girl giving my baby a problem?"

And there it was, the matter will never be left unresolved. Niall fidgets for a moment before casting his gaze towards his grinning mother, who must've been assuming he's having his first girlfriend glitch.  _Well, fuck that._

"No mum, it's not a girl." He bravely confesses.

"Oh. Oh dear." His mother was caught off guard for a milisecond before clearing her throat. "You, I'm not supposed to be thinking my son is seeing an older lady, but I am. That is, well..."

"Mum it's not a girl or a woman. It's a boy okay? I'm talking about Harry."

The moment Harry's name fluttered out his mouth, Maura's jaws drops as her face gradually contorts to it's usual glower that she might have grown accustomed to whenever they talked about Niall's best friend.

"Oh him again. Niall, would you mind if I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't embarrass me then-

"Is Harry gay?"

Niall blinks a few times before staring incredulously at his mother as if her blonde locks went black in a blink of an eye. "Excuse me?"

"I said is Harry gay, is that boy trying to hit on you? For Christsake-

"Mum what the hell?!" Niall jumped up from his seat, almost knocking his new phone off the table in the process. Maura settles back on her seat, her stiffness was quite evident. Of course Maura herself was shocked by the language her son had used on her, but what slightly took her a back was the mere question that flew out her mouth.

"You know I always kept reminding you that someday, who knows when, that Harry will hurt you if you trust him too much. I've seen him doing things right before my eyes Niall. As your mother I won't tolerate you hanging out with that kid." She stated rather calmly whereas Niall was too dumbstruck to not even cut her bullshit.

"That was a one time thing mum! Harry doesn't smoke anymore! And I always kept on apologizing to you since the day you found him smoking in my room! He tried asking for your forgiveness but you always brush him off! You never once heard him out so what makes you think you'd be able to appreciate and understand him?! You always push the people who are likely to become my friends away if you think they're not good enough for me! You're damn stricter than Dad you know! Well newsflash Mum, Harry's the only true friend that I love and trust... and I can't afford to lose him. Whatever crap you'll put inside my head, I will never leave him!"

Niall was quite certain earlier that he'd combust. He predicted things correctly as his face was now beet red from the lack of air supply when he spoke his defence.

"God, Niall. James. Horan. You don't even know what that kid is dealing with. If he's smoking marijuana, which I am  _sure_  you know nothing of, then he might as well be doing much hazardous things-

"How dare you mother!" Before Maura could even name anything, Niall was fast to cut her. "You've no right talking shit about Harry! You're no different from the other people who disses him!"

"See? Other's have the same perspective as to what I have. If more than one noticed his sinful act, then by all means Niall, your friend needs help. And don't you dare partake the heroic part because you are not to help him."

And as if Niall's playing the role of the most innocent of all the innocent angels. Three cocks blown by the shower room, her son was a fucking saint. And if there was anything to be done, it's for Niall to step out of their house and run someplace else to block any of his mother's hateful words. He strode out of his mother's view, blatantly ignoring her calls to come back, not even bothering when she threatened to ground him for a month.

As soon as he was out, Niall jumps over the fence on Mr. Malik's lawn. The Horan's house had a massive gate on it's own, which was currently locked for their protection. But as for his neighbor's flat, the only thing that separated the main street and his residence was a lame wooden fence that seemed to have stood there for decades. And Niall wasn't even exaggerating, it looked too old to be his grandfather. He rolled his eyes, that definitely wasn't funny.

"How could they be so stupid? What's the use of that big-ass gate when criminals could just jump over Mr. Malik's fence then have access in our garden? They're pretty much inviting the bad people in, I bet they're even laughing at us." Niall shook his head in disappointment, why was he even considering himself a part of his parent's foolishness?  _Mr. Malik's stupid too_ , he thought. He's been told to put up a gate five months ago and here still lies the classic fence.

"Niall." speak of the person he wished not to see at the moment. "Niall, is that you? What are you doing in my lawn?" Mr. Malik called. His voice was too husky to ignore. And if Niall thought he found it sexy, he'd just have to slap himself later for it.

"Mr. Malik?"

"Niall?!" Just then a shrill call of his name boomed from their house, coming from a soft call, eventually turning into a scream. Niall knew better than going back, he'd endure a much painful talk from his mother about running away.

"Niall come here."

It wasn't that he trusted the man who beckoned him over the front of his door. It wasn't that he knew he'd be safe inside his neighbor's flat. _Neighbor_ , Niall repeated in his head. A good hide out  where his parents will most definitely not realize. Only a genius could coin an idea like this. Niall smirks, he's a genius.  _Not_. Nothing like that.

He was just desperate because there was no other place to run. Maura knew where Harry lived and if she sees the kind of flat he's living, expect the telling off and how he should learn to pick his friends. Not that his mother had issues about poverty. All the more reason for her to believe that Harry does drugs. His flat itself looked like an abandoned intoxicants storage.

So maybe secreting himself at Mr. Malik's was by far the best option. He could work a credible reason with him, not that Maura would force herself inside the man's house. Niall just couldn't believe how much his mother trusted their neighbor. And if he dare say, she oughta have a slight crush on him.  _Gross_ , Niall winced, shuddering at the thought.

"Are you alright Niall? You're paling." Zayn spoke soon, snapping Niall from his trance. The soft hand caressing his cheek was too sudden that he had to jerk back. He noticed the way Mr. Malik frowned, but was then masked with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I thought you're sick. But I guess not. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

He does. Actually it was a family matter, one that should be private and never pry about. But He's currently inside his house, of course he had the right to know. The boy had no choice, hell he was always permitted with no choice in their household.

"My mum's bitching on me. Says I should pick the right friends." He murmured, hoping Mr. Malik didn't hear and just not bother.

"That's not right. Doesn't she like Harry?" the older man question with a raised eyebrow.

"God if only you knew how much she wanted Harry out of my life." Niall felt like crying. How cruel could everybody get? Niall remembers the one time where his mother took him to a friend's place for their son's 7th birthday. She pushed Niall to make friends with Brandon, who only ended up crying by his mother's skirt when Brandon told him he looked like a sissy. Still, she insisted Brandon's a good boy, and it'd be lovely if he made peace because,  _'Niall, don't embarrass your mother.'_

They went home with Niall having a new friend. Who became his bully 4 years after. And that's how he met Harry, a buoyant boy who stood high on his feet. He sat on Brandon's face when the boy pushed Niall over the bins.

The two boys soon clicked, came out to each other and became the best of mates.

He told everything to Mr. Malik who sat solemnly on his seat whilst caressing Niall's knee. He didn't mind though, it was very comforting, Niall needed that.

"Your mother's too dense not to believe Harry has great qualities. I'm sorry Niall, I completely understand you, she's being hateful when she knew nothing about your best friend. I also feel bad for H. He's a very nice lad."

Niall nodded curtly. At least someone's understanding. And it was in the form of Mr. Malik. His hot neighbor. God, did he really need to add that?

"Thank you Mr. Malik."

"Zayn." the man smiled. "Call me Zayn. I'm tired of Mr. Malik, just wanna feel young for once."

Niall blushed, did he make Mr. Ma—Zayn uncomfortable by constantly calling him with too much formality? He definitely needed to make up for that.

"Zayn." The boy said, shocked that he didn't hesitate saying his name. "Thank you, Zayn." Niall repeated and guessed it'd take a lot for him to get used to.

Zayn smiled joyfully, if the crinkles in his eyes were anything to go by. His teeth were pearly white and just perfect when they were bared. The soft chuckles puffing out his mouth also hinted Niall that maybe he was being a hypocrite for disliking Mr. Malik when there is actually nothing to dislike about him.

"So, might as well ask if you're staying here?"

Niall finds himself nodding. What was the harm in there? 

Maybe he should give this new friendship a shot. Zayn likes Harry and everyone who says good things about his best mate can be his friend too. Because there is also nothing to dislike about Harry.

Unless the person he truly cared for was hiding a secret.

 

x

 

"Fuck yeah you're  _so_  good!" Louis praised upon lying on his back, tired but sated, his hands lazily knotting the full condom before pitching in the bin.

"And you were big. I love big cocks. Next time then?"

"Will take you anytime and anywhere you want, beautiful."

Silly as that had sounded, Harry giggled.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually excited to write the next chapter..... lol, cue the dramatic sting. Niall's slowly accepting Zayn. Is he really crushing on him or... No, forget it! xxx

If Harry wasn't fuming he'd say no. If he was in the right mind and would work things out with Niall to keep their friendship going, he'd say no. If he's shrewd enough to think that the man asking him for a quick fuck is his desperate senior... then he'd say no.

But no. Harry's an easy, stupid kid who gave in without a second thought. And why would he even deny a sexy senior asking for a shag, he'd promised a pleasing time anyway, so who was the curly boy to say no to that? Especially to Louis fucking Tomlinson.

 

x

 

"You know your feisty mate kinda gets on my nerves." Louis whispered breathlessly before thrusting back to meet with Harry. The boy whimpered audibly at the feel of Louis' blunt head assaulting his prostate. He threw his head back as he continued to ride Louis' cock, mantras of cusses and cries of the older boy's name flying out his mouth.

"Yeah-hmm... h-he's,  _fuck_ , hmm—a-a bitch s-s-sometimes-YEAH THERE!"

Louis' quite amazed of the younger boy's resilience. He'd get used to the inevitable repeated fucks. So far Harry's a good shag. The delicious moans he makes transmits straight through Louis' dick, the hot breaths he puffs out intensifies the heat in his body. Harry's  _ass_ , God, Louis closes his eyes as he grabs onto the supple buns, kneading and feeling.

But then again. Harry's not enough.

 

x

 

"Fuck yeah you're so good!" Louis praised upon lying on his back, tired but sated, his hands lazily knotting the full condom before pitching in the bin.

"And you were big. I love big cocks. Next time then?"

"Will take you anytime and anywhere you want, beautiful."

Silly as that had sounded, Harry giggled. If there was even a next time happening. The boy rolled on his side and was instantly spooned by Louis. Their sweaty body's were rubbing against each other and felt really sticky especially with Harry's cum splotched on the duvet but neither bothered a shower.

"Just so you know..." Harry yawned, resembling a sleepy kitten but was unseeable by Louis. "that having a big cock doesn't get me, so if you developed any feelings for me tonight, bury that in the deepest part of the earth because I don't do relationships. You're a good fuck and I don't mind... mmm..." He hummed the last part and before he knew it, he's already fast asleep. Louis could tell, what with the boy's slow breathing and silent mewlings.

"Don't worry brat." He kissed the top of Harry's curls. "Never will." Develop feelings, he added as an afterthought. The curly boy may have a mouth as gutsy as a judge's, but. Louis' always fancied blondes.

For the time being, he'd stick with the curls.

 

x

 

It's the eleventh time Zayn had banged his head against the headboard. His fists clenced tightly on the bedspread as his toes were curled, fighting an unfathomable urge.  _Unfathomable._  Right, who was he kidding.

**Fuck him! Fuck him fuck him fuck him! He's in your guest room! Don't miss the chance Zayn! Ruin the fucking kid, he wants you to fuck him! He's here because he wants you to pound his small ass! FUCK THAT TIGHT VIRGIN HOLE! WRECK HIM! RUIN HIM! KILL—**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zayn screeched, banging his head for the twelfth. He hissed at the soreness throbbing at the back of his head, banging it once again before crawling out of his bed.

He's hard. He's been hard since Niall started calling him by his name. It rolled out of his pretty mouth like some sort of endearment, _Zayn_ , he makes his name sound like a hot sinful word.

"Fuck. I wanna tie him. Fuck him so bad." He cried to himself.

**Then do it! You coward! You can't do anything right you spineless human!**

"No! No-no, he's gonna hate me. He's gonna tell his mum and I'm going to jail. I won't see him anymore, I'll die. I need Niall, fuck, I need him more than anything else. If I fuck him, he'll cry. God, no, no, no I don't want him to cry. I don't want him hurt, shit, no no. Oh-

Unbeknownst to Zayn, his ramblings were piqueing  _some_  of the voices, but  _some_  were quite enjoying his brief self battling.

**The kid won't tell his mother if you fuck him good. Aim it nice and straight, make him cry, a pleasured cry. He'll want it. He'll crave and ask for it every... single... day.**

Zayn's erection was now throbbing hard against the confines of his trackies. It felt really fucking heavy and, God he's so horny. "He's already asleep. I don't want to wake him up, it'll scare him. It's fucking creepy crawling on him-

**You fuck people and imagine them as the kid. You're toying with his friend just to get closer and earn your good points. You have an album full of his candid shots you've made as your masturbating material. You've done more disturbing things, Zayn.**

Zayn hated how the voices were spot on right. He clutched painfully on his crotch and did a slow massage to somehow ease the growing pain. He couldn't tolerate the stiffness anymore though, so he had to slip his hand through his trackies and held onto the hot throbbing girth. He's not actually wearing any boxers, all the more to make him comfortable.

He began teasing himself, rubbing his forefinger on the slick head where the precum already leaked out. Zayn still felt uncomfortable, his hand slowly jerking inside his trackies limited his rhythm. "Fuck it." He hissed before slipping his trackies off as he fully laid naked on his bed, hand still gripping his erection.

**Your big c0ck fits better on the boy'spussy.**

Zayn moaned. The voices knew how to tickle him, feminization always worked on him. He might as well address Niall as a girl just to placate his desires. Niall will make a good girl. Daddy's good girl. The voices were laughing inside his head. From the high pitched demons cackling like witches to the baritones snickering akin to ogres.

"Damn it... Niall..." Zayn fisted his erection faster, tugging with force imagining it was Niall's small hand doing wonders on him as it sent waves and waves of pleasure inside his body.

**Make him your slut. Just like the other boy. Two boys gagging for you.**

Zayn bit his lower lip harder than he had intended to restrain himself from screaming.  _Two boys_. He has, rather will have two boys pleasing him. Two boys taking turns. Two boys making him cum again and again like he's back to his teenage years. Two boy's he'd fill up with his loads to the brim.

Two boys.

That'd end up as one. Because.

_Niall._

_  
_Zayn soon came hard on his fist, most of it painting his toned stomach and chest. His orgasms though always come massively so he feared that one day he'd probably fill Niall too much it'd leak out of him as soon as he had his release inside the boy.

 

He slipped back on his trackies after dabbing the dried cum off his torso with a wet flannel. Zayn disregard the whines and growls coming from the voices who still wanted him to touch the sleeping boy downstairs on his guest room. His sleeping blonde boy.

"I'll take it slowly. Don't wanna scare Niall away from me. Sometimes, demons are so stupid I could cry." He chuckled smugly before throwing the duvet over his body as he dozed off. Tomorrow's his chance to prove himself that he's the man Niall all ever needed in life.

 

x

 

His hazel brown orbs locked with his baby blue ones. The stare was intent and he couldn't avoid looking at him. The mood was tensed, everything was tensed. Niall felt himself fidgeting as Mr. Malik, no, Zayn. Zayn was looking at him like he was about to pounce on him. The boy felt weak, his knees were wobbling and in any minute he thought he'd collapse what with the intensity of Zayn's glare.

He scanned the older man's face and found no flaws. His lips were full and pink that may have already performed sinful things on every woman at work. His dark eyes that sliced through his soul whenever he looks at him with such passion and importance, his cheekbones that were well sculpted, sexy and stubbly especially when placed between his thighs-

Niall suddenly roused. Finally aware of his surroundings, the only light coming from the moon as the source passed through the thin curtains. The boy felt himself sweating, and anxious.

He didn't just have a bad dream. No, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He's too young, his mind was just playing tricks on him and chose to toy with him in his dreams. He didn't dream of Mr. Malik between his thighs, scruffs rubbing on his pale flesh.

Niall buried his face deeper onto the pillows, muffling the embarrassed squeals flying out his mouth. It was his first time dreaming about his hot neighbor and he felt very naughty. He just hoped he wouldn't get awkward once he faces Zayn by tomorrow.

 

x

 

He soon crawled off Zayn's mattress not before making the bed upon waking up, always the right thing taught to him by his mother. He peered at his phone to see what the time was, 7:45am it read. Good thing it was Sunday, or else he'd be running late to school in his baggy clothes.

Niall slowly slipped out of the room and as soon as he stepped inside, the smell of bacon, eggs, hotdogs and pancakes instantly wafted past his nose making the boy's stomach growl in hunger. He went straight to the kitchen to check on the food and caught sight of Zayn's back. The older man wasn't wearing any top, just his trackies and a blue apron hugging his toned body. His muscles would flex everytime he flipped the pancakes on its other face.

Niall wasn't too sure what he's actually drooling for anymore. He took in Zayn's appearance from head to toe and if he didn't find him sexy and appealing then Niall wouldn't know how to describe hot men anymore. So much for being a young gay.

"Oh, Nialler. You're awake!" Zayn noticed him first, he was too busy boring his eyes on the older man's biceps. Jesus, he really had a thing for biceps, especially of how potent they looked and the thought of getting manhandled sent shivers down Niall's spine.

"Good morning Zayn." He said shyly, walking slowly towards the table and sat on the chair Zayn gestured him to sit on as his plate was already loaded with the food Zayn made especially for him. Of course he didn't know that.

"Good morning. Slept well?"

Niall nodded at the question asked and waited for Zayn to sink on his seat. Soon they both scarfed down the food and got engaged into a mini conversation about the boy's school.

Niall told him he's doing well in English and Biology, not much in his Maths, Harry's a lot better on numbers so he always relied on him.

"Harry and I sort of got into a fight." Niall informed, he knew it was okay telling Zayn about their situation because he somehow needed someone to discuss his problems with regarding his friendship with Harry. The boy was actually at fault, he finally admitted to himself. He didn't believe in Harry about Zayn being nice. Now he wanted to apologize for the insensitive things he'd done, not to mention, the hurtful words he had spatted. But first, he wanted to apologize to the person he passed his judgement on.

"I'm sorry Zayn. About getting angry with you, I just, Harry's really needed on our second game and I thought you were purposely interrupting us. Which now I actually think you weren't so, I'm so sorry."

"Let's just forget about that. I'm sorry too. But I hope you guys would work things out. Whatever fight you two got in, I'm sure you both just had a little misunderstanding. You two are young so, don't keep the dispute too long or else you'll regret it."

Niall finds himself smiling. He soon realized his lips were stretching wider and immediately ducked his head to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Malik's not that bad after all. He's actually nice and sweet and does a lot of encouragement. He even let Niall stay althroughout the night. He expects the man would also help him create a credible excuse once his mother starts bombarding him about his whereabouts last night.

"Don't hide that face Niall. You're so cute." Zayn teased, earning a soft whine from the boy. His cheeks only grew darker as he chewed on his lower lip. Surprisingly not feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed.

The blonde boy was actually feeling flattered. He's been told he's cute by so many people, not even remembering or caring who the actual fuck they were but when the compliment came from Zayn, something just made it a bit more.... sincere. Something that made him not want to appear cute, but be sexy for the older man.

Niall inwardly gasped. He's not crushing on his neighbor, was he? Zayn's too old for him, and he's just a snotty brat, how in the hell would Zayn ever look at him romantically.

Mr. Malik's a responsible adult. And he's a problematic teen who couldn't even come out to his parents and fix his problem with his best friend. So, him and Zayn were unlikely to happen, the man didn't need a headache. He kept on pushing the thought inside his head, planting it there to always remind him whenever his confusions about the older man were getting the better of him.

"So beautiful Niall. So beautiful."

But then again, maybe secretly crushing on him wouldn't hurt anyone. As long as Niall kept it to himself then _again_ , maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. Niall smiled sweetly as a form of response to Zayn's adoration.

"Thank you, Zayn."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited so, you get why it's crappy.

A week had passed prior to Niall's sleep over at Zayn's. Since then he has been waking up with a very strict and moody mother who would watch every of his move. It felt like the boy was under a very high observation as if he'd done some unforgiving crime. Niall groaned brashly when his mother called for him to get inside the car as she would drive him to school. His usual bus routine would have been fine though thank you very much.

"Mum, how long will this you-driving-me-to-school take? I'm not a kid anymore! I can take the bus by myself." Niall played it childishly that had Maura rolling her eyes.

"This is a part of your punishment Niall. I'll drive you to school for as long as I want." Maura kept her eyes on the road, halting the car when a group of kindergartens strolling along with their teacher passed by the road. She waved at the kids chirpily having the cute little bunch flailing their small hands back at her. If Niall was in the mood, he'd coo at the sight. But today, whatever his mother did, irked him to the core.

"Mum I'm gonna be late. And you call this a punishment? I get to sit comfortably on a car unlike on the bus where I have to sit next to a loser. Yeah mum I  _always_  sit with a loser, but I'm not a loser."

"You most definitely are not." Maura confirmed as she drove back. Niall huffed, his lips formed into a cute pout whilst his arms were crossed against his chest. A habit that his mother found annoyingly cute.

They arrived fifteen minutes later in front of the school gate. Niall scurried out faster than any other athlete could sprint but was stopped as soon as his mother called after him by his full name. He knew better than running away so he slowly walked back to the driver's side where the power window was lowered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" His mother asked slyly.

Niall internally groaned, cursing all the saints that lead him to this embarrassment. Parents are really weird and screwed and all Niall wanted to do was run away and hide from these students who stood by the gates to watch him lean forward and kiss his mother on the cheeks. Of course the girls watching giggled and cooed at the sweet exchange, whilst some of the boys who were his seniors chose to mock him once he got inside the premises.

The blonde boy made a mad dash as soon as his lips left his mother's cheek.

 

x

 

"I saw that."

Niall was surprised to hear his voice again. Surprised by the sudden acknowledgement for the past week.

"That's very sweet of you, I could never do that in front of anyone." Harry smirked as soon as Niall faced him. The blonde boy's eyes were wide and his mouth a tad agape.

"You're talking to me." It came out more of a statement than a question, the surprise thoroughly ran through Niall's system.

"Of course, I have a mouth. I'm putting it to good use." came Harry's snide remark. Giggling at the after thought of how his comment sounded a tad dirty. Niall on the other hand couldn't care less, what mattered now was his best friend was already talking to him. With or without the use of his mouth, he didn't care, as long as the acknowledgement was there. His face instantly brightened and the smile gradually crept up his face.

Harry witnessed how he's putting Niall into good mood. He liked it, truth be told he did miss the blonde boy, it wasn't much fun when he's in company with the others. They couldn't catch up with Harry,  they didn't even know how to respond to any of his jokes, well, how could they when it's only a  _Harry and Niall_  thing?

"M'sorry about what happened. If it makes you feel any better, I did miss you a lot. Couldn't stand seeing you being all awkward with the others. You know, you really do need me Niall. And I need you too." Harry breathed out a soft sigh before resting his right hand on Niall's right shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." The warm smile on Niall's face already told Harry the rest. Explanations weren't needed, mere gestures were already fine. Because. It's a  _Harry and Niall_  thing.

Lunch period came and finally Niall didn't have to mingle with the rest of their football mates. The two sat near the cafeteria entrance as soon as they got their food. Harry with his usual salad diet whilst Niall had all his protein meal.

"You know, there's actually something I wanted to tell you." Harry began as he uncapped his bottled water. Niall watched how he lazily twisted the cap before tossing it on the nearest bin. He took a big bite on his chicken sandwich before motioning Harry to carry on.

"I like Zayn." Harry spoke after the fleeting silence.

Niall spluttered. His food seeming to have gone down the wrong pipe. Harry immediately passed him his milk carton, amused at how Niall could never stay focus whenever he's confessing something. After a series of heavy panting and hard swallowing, Harry thought it was best to continue.

"Don't eat, I don't want you choking again."

Niall nodded in return but dreaded to acknowledge what he was about to hear. Harry was speaking non comically which just added up to his fear.

"I think I'm in love with him, Niall. I want to see him again, it's been... I mean, I need to see him. Can you, err" Harry couldn't find the right words to voice out, he wanted his best friend to at least understand his feelings for the older man without having to judge him. He needed Niall in this. Zayn seemed to care so much for his best friend, and even though Harry had his own suspiscion, he just shook the idea off his head because Zayn wouldn't  _like_  Niall. He's just looking after the kid since they're neighbors, so he must've thought of Niall as his own kid.

"Can you help me get closer to him?"

Niall's jaw went slack at the plea. His mind had so many thoughts whirling inside and he couldn't speak up immediately. But what surprised him was the small sudden ache in his chest, the feeling he usually got when Wolfer, their pet dog, would always go to Greg and never looked his way.

"Niall?" Harry called which led Niall back to reality and had impulsively replied a quick 'sure', one that he regretted the most after realizing what he had done.

Harry instantly brightened at his best friends agreement unbeknownst to Niall's disbelief and misery. "So erm, can I come by at your house tonight? I mean, should I sneak in through your window since you know how your mum is about me..." the curly boy purposely trailed off to eye on his blonde friend, only to see him scowling.

"I don't know Haz. Mum checks on me every night, and by checking I mean, she kind of tucks me in bed, tell me off for at least half an hour before I go to sleep." Embarrassing as it could get, Niall didn't mind telling Harry his nightly routine. Just, he didn't want Harry coming at his flat. Not wanting him near Zayn.

"Oh, so, uhm. She works late every Friday yeah? How about I sneak in every end of the school week?" Harry pushed his scheme further and further until Niall just couldn't formulate a smart reason to reject him.

"S-sounds... sure." Defeated, Niall agreed.

"Great! See you tomorrow then!" The curly boy took off from his seat and lunged himself onto his best friend for a hug. To which Niall was a bit hesitant to hug back, seeing as he never wanted this whole ordeal to happen.

But there still lived a tiny thoughtfulness in his heart when he basked in Harry's happiness. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he's helping his best friend here. He should at least be happy for Harry, and he now trusted Mr. Malik. So maybe, just maybe he could root for the two of them.

But the thought sickened him. And as to why? Niall didn't bloody know.

 

x

 

"Ohh! Mr. Malik.... Hmm." Niall cried at burn between his pale thighs. Zayn's scruff were rubbing on his sensitive skin and the feeling was just too overwhelming for the young boy to take.

"You taste so sweet baby. You always keep yourself clean?" The older man asked.

Niall nodded zealously which he felt embarrassed for afterwards for seeming so eager.

"You gonna be so tight for me baby?" Zayn buried his face back between Niall's cheeks as he began lapping greedily on his pink hole. Niall arched his back in pleasure, pushing his body down, wanting for more.

Niall felt the sudden absence of Zayn's face on his arse, he peeked his eyes open only to see the man hovering above him.

"You want me to fuck you baby? Want me to pound that tight virgin hole till you cry? Wanna take my cock deep inside you, yeah baby?" Niall could feel the hot breath blowing on his ear as Zayn pressed his whole body down on him. His stubbles now rubbing Niall's smooth face.

"Y-yeah, p-please, yes please I-I want t-to-

"Zayn."

But before the boy could fully give himself to the older man and offer his virginity, a soft and familiar voice was heard next to him and it didn't take Niall that long to realize who promptly cut his words short.

Harry was suddenly there beside him, naked. And by the looks of it, he could tell Harry was far too gone to be mindful of his surrounding. His cock laid hard on his belly, begging to be touched. He then opened his legs, bending his knees as he had them pressed against his chest all the while his arms were wrapped on each of his inner thighs.

"Fuck me instead Zayn. Please, I need you inside me. I need you throbbing cock in my bum, please." Harry's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Niall could decipher his level of desperation and if 10 being the highest, he'd rate Harry with 20.

Surprisingly, Niall felt Zayn shifting as the man pushed his body off of him to make his way over Harry beside his body. The blonde boy now had a perfect view of what he looked like when Zayn was above him. But his blue eyes widened in horror when Zayn held onto his lubed cock, slowly stroking his shaft twice before pointing the blunt head on Harry's puckering hole.

"Please Zayn, put it in me. Fuck me. Fuck me beside my best friend, show him how good you fuck me." Niall heard Harry saying before a shrill cry pierced his ears when Zayn had pushed himself in.

"No! No! You pigs!" Niall cried but couldn't make a move. He just sat there, watching as Zayn's cock pounded on Harry's hole. The scene before him made his whole body hot and to his total dismay he found himself getting hard at the sight of Zayn fucking Harry.

"Fuck. So tight, so tight Harry." Zayn groaned through his gritted teeth.

"You gonna fuck Niall after me? After you wreck my ass you gonna make Niall feel how it's like getting properly fucked?" Harry panted.

Niall sat on his side as he watched their dirty exchange. He didn't want this... Niall wanted to run away and leave them for good. How could the two of them be so casual about this? How Zayn talked about fucking him when Harry's there to watch?

"No! I don't want this! I won't-NO! FUCK! NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT!!"

 

 

Darkness surrounded his sight when he opened his eyes. Niall felt himself sweating as he shifted his stiff body on the other side of the bed. The cool part of the mattress doing a good job at soothing his warm skin from the appalling dream he just had.

"Dream." Niall whispered to himself, still sweating. "It was just a dream." He repeated until the thought grapled his mind. "Again." This time, the actions done felt too real and had an aftermath of sticky residues on his sheets.

"Fuck." But he still couldn't help the sobs escaping from his mouth. He felt sick. He was still hard and he didn't exactly know what to do. He most certainly did not want to wank over the dream he just had. He felt very very dirty. But most of all, he felt so disgusted with himself.

Niall reached a hand behind him as he gently slipped it inside his pyjamas and past his boxers. He had done this before but never dry. But tonight, he thought he needed to act upon his wet dreams. He slowly traced his finger over his dry hole, shivering instantly at the contact on his sensitive area.

"Zayn...." He silently whispered the man's name thoughtlessly before prodding his finger in.

The young boy soon came untouched with just two of his dry fingers inside. Niall winced at the soreness after pulling out. He felt slutty, crying within a short pause because as much as he hated to admit it, Niall wanted more. He wanted the real thing breaching his cock virgin hole. He wanted to ride a real dick and fuck himself down slowly to feel more of the man's throbbing erection. He wanted to be eaten out so badly.... just like how Zayn did it on him. In his dream.

There wasn't really anything left to do but sleep. Silently hoping he'd have the same dream again, without Harry. Because as much as Niall  _awfully_  hated to admit it yet again, he wanted Zayn exclusively for his own.

So Harry could just go fuck himself.


	13. Chapter 13

The short trip towards his next class wasn't very much amusing. Especially when all he wanted was for Harry to shut up about how excited he was for later. Niall would internally huff at the perky mention of Zayn's name every now and then. Good thing Harry never noticed the displeasure his aura conveyed.

"Do you reckon he's home already when we visit him? Should we wait outside his flat or do we wait for him in your room?" Harry nudged the blonde boy on his arm when he didn't get an answer for a _mere_ second. Harry wouldn't even let him be for a short amount of time, which greatly irked him at some point.

"Count my room out, my mum might catch us." True enough, that was probable to happen and the curly boy couldn't agree more.

"So.... let's just wait outside his flat then." Harry suggested which only had Niall groaning. Of course the curly boy mistook it as his best friend getting playfully fed up with his intense crushing on his neighboor. Unbeknownst to him, well, Niall was _actually_ fed up.

"But Haz, either way my mum will still spot us! What's the use of not hanging around in my house to avoid my mum when we're just blatantly displaying ourselves outside my Mr. Malik's lawn!" The frustration was too evident on Niall's tone that this time Harry wasn't able to overlook his intention. Harry slowly frowned at the forming creases on Niall's forehead giving lines on his own.

"Are you stressing about this? What happened to the _you_ 'supporting' me?"

The two stopped by the corridors to properly talk about their forming ordeal. Niall felt like a proper dick but his wet dream was just getting the better of him that somehow resulted to a poor onset of his morning. He wasn't naturally always in a foul mood but just hearing Harry talk about Zayn as if the sun shines out of his arse set off his temper.

"Listen Harry, I'm only looking out for you."  _Because I bloody don't want you to see Zayn._  "And if my mum sees you, she'll just send you away... and I wouldn't be able to bear seeing her lash out on you."  _Zayn wouldn't be pleased seeing you anyway._  "It pains me when my mum's being a bitch. You're my best mate and I really hate seeing you two not getting along well."

The two stopped walking and let the silence linger for a moment. Like a deep contemplation was being held by the juries, the way Harry stared blanky at the floor was enough indication that he was considering Niall's words. For a second the blonde boy thought he's got the game going and felt prideful for once for shutting Harry up but when the curly boy lifted his head to glance back at him with a knowing smile, he knew he's lost the game _again._

"I'll just text him. Yeah I get it, I know Maura never once liked me the moment she saw me pulling a joint in your room, but yeah, sucks that we don't get along well but what's the big deal? It's not like I'm trying to impress my best mate's mother for free cookies." Harry shrugged a single shoulder nonchalantly. "Since we're already at the stage where we often exchange text messages, I don't think he'll mind. Sorry if I troubled you on this one Nialler." The sickeningly sweet smile Harry was flashing him ironically made him sick.

It was like a hard punch in the gut. They were already at the exchanging messages stage? Harry knew Mr. Malik's number? Harry and Mr. Malik? Texting? _Sexting?_ Are they already fucking? Niall shook his head to eradicate the filthy thoughts clouding his head.

"But I want to hang out with you too." Of course he didn't want to be left out. He didn't want to leave Harry and Zayn alone. He's not about to let his best friend beat him and win over his neighbor.

But then at the spur of the moment, realization suddenly struck him hard.

Why was he even competing with Harry? Harry told him he liked Zayn, so why was he even acting like he'd kill Harry just to claim Zayn all on his own. Harry, his best friend who fancy Mr. Malik, crushing on the adult like a love sick fool.

"Sure, I wouldn't deprive you with that. But next time give us some privacy yeah?" Harry patted him once on the shoulder before the taller boy shuffled and bounced back on his feet.

 

x

 

Half and hour had passed since Niall stood outside their lawn and waited for Mr. Malik to arrive. As soon as his last period ended, he scurried out as fast as he could in hopes of avoiding bumping into Harry. He's kinda fortunate at least he didn't have the same last class with him (although he did actually whine about it the first day they learned they have different schedules).

So, Niall was currently slumped on the divider that separated him and Zayn's turf. Maura had been shooting him wary looks every now and then every time she looked over her son by the kitchen window. Niall made sure to wave back at her to ensure that he's not going anywhere.

Niall was jolted up when he heard a car pulling up. He immediately scrambled up to configure if it was his godly neighbor, and sure enough Zayn was looking back at him through the car window. He flashed his stunning older neighbor an excited smile, one that displayed all his crooked teeth that Niall had been insecure about but couldn't care less anymore.

Zayn mirrored his winning smile as he pulled over his turf. The car soon died down and before Zayn could ever climb out his car, Niall was already skipping his way to where the older man was.

"Hi Mr. Malik!" Niall greeted, smile still present on his face.

"Hello Niall." Zayn chirped back but was instantly distracted when the gust of wind wafted the boyish smell of the small boy in front of him. The amount of amusement was too much for Zayn to relate. The blonde boy was already bloody giving him a boner and all it took was just smelling his scent. He couldn't help the small moan slipping from his mouth.

**He's becoming bolder, eh? I guess this wouldn't take you long after all Zayn.**

Zayn rubbed the back of his head to brush off the little voices that vilely began whispering malicious thoughts to him. They weren't exactly needed at this golden moment so might they not bother him.

"Zayn, I was wondering if-well, that is if you're not busy with work... I mean I don't want to mess with your timetable, err." the boy internally groaned for loosing his cool, not like he wanted to please Zayn, but.

"I'm really not busy Niall. I just got home from my job hunting and unfortunately I still couldn't get myself hired." The man feigned stress. "So no worries, you're not messing with this said 'timetable' that funnily doesn't exist. Not just yet."

Niall returned the same glow on Zayn's smile once hearing the good news. He felt bad for seeing it as a good thing but at least he gets to spend time with Zayn today.

"Can I... can I hang out with you then?"

Zayn perked, this was very unusual and for all he knew he was most likely to ask Niall out in the future but turns out the young boy got to the idea first.

"Sure, where d'ya wanna go? My house's exactly not that fun."

"I don't know? Uhm, actually my mum won't allow me to leave. She's got an eye on me like she's some hawk and I'm sort of her prey that isn't suppose to leave her nest. So I guess leaving our house gets crossed out...."

Zayn contemplated for a brief while of what interesting activity he could offer Niall inside his humble flat. He could ask Niall to strip his clothes for him so he could fuck him good against the wall. Or bend him over by his sturdy desk and take the boy from behind. Then the sudden thought of Niall riding his face was too much to consider doing he wasn't able to suppress the moan that fought to release from his sealed mouth.

"Zayn, are you okay?" Niall worried, the older man's thoughts weren't exactly matching with him. So with that kind of reaction, all Niall could muse was he's being a bother to Zayn's time and maybe hanging out with him wasn't much of a great idea after all. Now he felt really bad, what's worse is in any minute now Harry would be calling Zayn and that might actually stress the older man further.

"Yeah, I'm great. Wanna head inside? I think I rented 3 great dvd's or we could just keep up with what's on Netflix."

Or so he thought. The stretch of joy on Niall's face and the mirth gleaming in his eyes were enough indication that he'd be enjoying his Friday afternoon, or so night, to the fullest. But a sudden pang of guilt struck his chest as he remembered his best mate who he was supposed to help in winning over Zayn.

Well, he couldn't care less.

 

x

 

"Fuck." Harry cussed as he threw the last ball back in the stack. He was asked to stay by coach Higgins to scrub all the dirt off the balls as part of his punishment for not attending 3 straight sessions of their practice. He's lucky he's got 3 other boys with him to help, Harry really couldn't clean all 20 balls on his own.

The curly boy hurried his way back towards his locker to check his phone whether Niall had already gave him the go signal. But upon seeing his phone's messages, he didn't get a single one from said boy.

Two texts from Gemma troubling him to buy lemons, a random number from his far long past hook up and, he squinted his eyes to check, a text from  _Louis_.

_Wer u at babe? wanna see you ;) xxx_

Harry contemplated whether ignoring him was the best option since he knew better of what Louis' intentions were. It's not like Harry didn't like their previous time together, Louis was a good fuck, not too long but thick enough to stretch Harry's rim and gave him the burn he's always been craving for. The kind of sweet, pleasurable burn only Zayn could give. The young boy then began tapping his reply that hardly made any sense.

_Cant get enough eh_

_Yeah, come see me?_

"No." Harry breathed. "No, not now. Don't ruin this for me." He told himself hoping his mental message got through Louis but of course how absurd could Harry get even more.

He pocketed his phone inside his bag without even replying and proceeded back to whatever he was doing or what he should be doing. _'Niall's not gonna get away with this, he's supposed to reply to me.'_   Harry muttered lowly under his breath. Why did he have this funny inkling that Niall didn't want him there? Ever since their last argument, Niall has, well as far as Harry could tell his best friend had changed.

Greed.

There's a greedy vibe oozing out of Niall's aura.

"Bitch." the boy hauled his bag off the floor and stomped out in quick strides. He wasn't really sure where the sudden anger came from but the thought of Niall going against him gave him this fleeting drive to slap Niall because fuck, _'I thought we were best friends?!'_

_**He's not your** **friend** _

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He quickly swirled around to glare at whomever the fuck tried messing with him when he's nearly in a state where he wanted to strangle someone.

Only to see the long corridors he'd passed by a few seconds ago.

"Jesus, was I that mad I'm starting to hallucinate?" He grumbled before spinning back on his heels to carry on with heavy steps.

_**He's not your friend if he's fucking your** **lover  
** _

This time, Harry stopped without looking back.

"He's not my friend if he's fucking my lover." He repeated the very words that were faintly whispered in his ears.

His brows wrinkled all the while his fists slowly clenched into a ball.

"Niall's not my friend... if he's fucking Zayn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some has gone mental. I'm so sorry for the late update!


End file.
